La Siguiente Generación
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Miles de veces se ha visto a Lincoln Loud como padre de familia teniendo por pareja a alguna de sus hermanas gestando a varios hijos, pero ¿Cómo sería un Lincoln que en vez de tener una relación con alguna de ellas tiene como pareja a Ronnie Anne, su pintoresco gran amor? Esta es su vida al lado de ella y de los también inusuales descendientes que han gestado con los años.
1. Los Loud del Mañana

**LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, después de haber leído tantos fics de The Loud House, al fin me decidí por hacer uno y expandir mis horizontes más allá de los Fandoms de South Park y Dragon Ball Z.**

**Como lo dice el Summary ¿Nunca se han preguntado cómo sería la vida de un Lincoln casado con Ronnie Anne siendo ya adultos? Pues aquí pongo como creo que sería de su existencia si él en algún futuro se decide casar con ella (Si es que no termina contrayendo nupcias con alguna de sus hermanas como se ha hecho miles de veces en los fics XD)**

**Así que basta de charlas y empecemos. The Loud House es de Nickelodeon y su creador fue Chris Savino (A pesar de que fue despedido al ser acusado por ese asunto del acoso sexual) pero la historia y cualquier posible OC que aparezca es de mi invención.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: LOS LOUD DEL MAÑANA**

El sol mañanero salía en la lejanía presagiando un nuevo y hermoso día, y en alguna vivienda en los tranquilos suburbios de Royal Woods, un hombre de curioso pelo blanco como la nieve se encontraba sentando cómodamente en un sofá leyendo el periódico matutino. A simple vista se notaba que estaba cerca de sus cuarenta a pesar de que el tono blancuzco de su cabello creaba la ilusión de parecer mayor de lo que en verdad es.

Respiró hondamente teniendo una gran sonrisa de serenidad en el rostro para darle vuelta a la página estando totalmente enfocado en su lectura hasta que se sintió observado y alzó la vista como si alguien se hubiese parado frente a él mirándolo fijamente esperando una acción de su parte.

-Oh, hola a todos. ¿Cómo han estado?- saludó a la nada siendo solo el aire su único espectador -nada mejor que una tranquila mañana para leer el periódico y estar informado de las locuras que pasan en el resto del mundo, ¿No?- río un poco.

-Aunque en la casa Loud, estos momentos de paz y tranquilidad son tan escasos que hay que sacarles el máximo provecho antes de que ocurra algo que los perturbe acabando con tan relajante atmosfera- quiso seguir leyendo.

-¡KRANK!- pero casi inmediatamente se escuchó el sonido de un objeto rompiéndose acompañado de varios gritos y quejas de diferentes tonos de voz.

-¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Ahora debo ir a evitar que se forme una catástrofe- resopló antes de ponerse de pie y dejar a un lado el periódico.

-Pero se estarán preguntando: "¿Eres tú, Lincoln? ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¿Por qué te ves así?" pues digamos que la lenta acción del tiempo me llevó a lo que soy ahora. Ni que fuese uno de esos dibujos animados en donde los personajes nunca crecen y permanecen siempre en la misma edad- soltó otra pequeña risa al recordar todas las caricaturas que solía ver y tenían eso en común.

-Todos tenemos que crecer y hacernos un lugar en este mundo, y pese a ciertos contratiempos, puedo decir que tuve mucha suerte en varios aspectos de la vida en especial por las bendiciones que recibí y que están a punto de ver, a pesar de que varias personas las consideraría las peores calamidades- con una última risa llegó al origen de ese ruido y de los gritos que aún continuaban.

-A ver, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- habló con tono autoritario poniéndose las manos a cada lado de la cintura inflando el pecho para aparentar ser más grande de lo que es.

-¡TODO FUE CULPA SUYA!- hablaron un niño y una niña mellizos que también tienen pelo blanco y de tez morena clara señalándose mutuamente teniendo a sus pies los trozos de un florero roto -¡NO! ¡Fue tuya!- empezaron a echarse mutuamente la culpa dándose empujones.

-¡NIÑOS, NIÑOS, NIÑOS!- Lincoln se puso en medio separándolos al extender los brazos a los lados pero ellos seguían tratando de golpear al otro -hable uno a la vez. A ver, Rita, empieza tú- pidió la opinión chica que le sacó la lengua al otro que comenzó a refunfuñar.

-Verás, papi. Yo le pedí a Rick que me prestara por un momento su figurita de Han Solo para que rescatara a mi muñeca de Rapunzel que está atrapada en la torre en dónde está encerrada.

-¡PERO YO LE DIJE QUE NO! Ese no es un juguete con el que se pueda jugar a "el príncipe que va al rescate de su princesa" es una figura de colección muy delicada que podría romperse fácilmente- la interrumpió el chico que seguía teniendo fuego en los ojos.

-¡No seas tonto! Es un juguete y los juguetes son para jugar, no para tenerlos en una repisa acumulando polvo y telarañas. Así que lo tomé un momento para que rescatara a Rapunzel ¡Y se volvió loco correteándome por toda la casa tirando el florero de la abuela Rita!- finalizó la niña mostrando en sus manos los muñecos de esa Princesa de Disney y del tan famoso piloto espacial.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez…- aclarándose la garganta, Lincoln se dispuso a sermonearlos -Rita, ya te he dicho varias veces que no puedes tomar las cosas de tus hermanos y hermanas sin su permiso. Rick, entiendo que te molesta que alguien tome tus valiosas figuras de colección por temor a que se dañen pero no es para que te vuelvas loco y comiences a perseguir a tu hermana por toda la casa, ¿Ya vieron lo que causaron?- señaló el jarrón roto haciendo que agachasen las cabezas.

-Luego discutiré esto con su madre. Ahora vuelvan a su cuarto y sin discutir- los dos obedecieron y se retiraron cuando Rick le arrebató la figura de colección a Rita también sacándole la lengua diciendo cosas que un piloto espacial no encajaría en un mundo de fantasía a lo que ella refutaba que Star Wars al pertenecer a Disney si podría llevarse a cabos tales escenarios tan pintorescos.

-Me trae tantos recuerdos…- negando con la cabeza riendo con nostalgia, se agachó recogiendo los trozos para que nadie los pisara hasta que volvió a sentirse observado -ah, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Ellos son Rick y Rita, dos de mis hijos menores siendo mellizos de diez años de edad.

-A ella la nombré así en honor a mi madre, y como lo pueden ver, le encantan las princesas de Disney y todo lo relacionado a las películas de estas del mismo modo que Rick es un gran fanático de Star Wars, Viaje a las estrellas y todo lo relacionado con la ciencia ficción. Qué curioso es que dos seres que nacieron de la misma madre con pocos minutos de diferencia tengan gustos tan opuestos, ¿No lo creen? Aunque no es nada que yo no haya visto antes.

-¡HOLA, PAPÁ!- le saludó de repente un adolescente con algo de sobrepeso y mucho más grande que los mellizos con el mismo tono de piel y cabello albino pero con dos dientes prominentes para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso siendo capaz de levantarlo del piso.

-Ah… ah… hola, Lewis- estaba poniéndose azul por la falta de aire hasta que lo soltó -¿Cómo amaneció mi chico especial el día de hoy? ¿No tuviste de nuevo esas pesadillas?

-¡No, papá! Ahora soñé con que estaba en un barquito navegando a la isla del caramelo- soltó un chorro de babas al decir eso con voz algo sosa relamiéndose los labios, juntando las manos y teniendo la mirada perdida indicando que estaba dejando volar su imaginación.

-Me alegro por ti, mi chiquitín especial- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda -mira la hora, creo que ya debes ir ayudar a tu madre a poner la mesa para el desayuno, ¿Te parece bien?- sugirió al ver a un reloj en una de las paredes.

-¡Como digas, papi!- no cambiando su forma de hablar, dio media vuelta para irse pero chocó de cara contra otra pared -¡AUHUHUCH!- soltó unas cuantas lágrimas sobándose su lastimada nariz.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?- inmediatamente, su padre lo revisó viendo que solo estaba algo roja pero no sangraba -te he dicho muchas veces que debes tener cuidado cuando hagas esos giros cerrados, ¿No ves que te podrías lastimar cada vez que los haces? La próxima vez sería peor.

-Entendido, papi…- no habiendo aprendido la lección, se volteó otra vez chocando contra el mismo muro -¡AUHUHUHUYYY!- ahora sí ser quebró la nariz expulsando hilos de sangre.

-Ah santo Dios… ve ya dónde tu madre y espera con ella mientras busco con que curar tu nariz, ¿Comprendido?

-Sí, papá…- no despegó su vista de él mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el primer piso con temor a que tropezara y cayese de forma estrepitosa lastimándose de forma aún más grave, pero al ver que llegó sin problema alguno, suspiró pasándose una mano por su albino cabello.

-Ese es Lewis, uno de mis hijos mayores con quince años y es… ya saben, "Especial" por así decirlo. Por parte de mi familia y de la de mi esposa ya había uno que otro caso de integrantes que no fuesen de muchas luces, si entienden a lo que me refiero, pero nunca pensamos que alguna de nuestras descendencias llevaría eso a los extremos- en su mirada se reflejaba una gran preocupación por el futuro que le esperaba a su vástago como siga así.

-Pero pese a eso, es muy feliz y lleno de vida siempre intentando ver el lado bueno de las cosas y lo que le falta de brillantez, lo compensa con una gran fuerza… para la desgracia de todo aquel que abrace- gimió adolorido sobándose los brazos.

-¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!- un fuerte grito recorrió cada uno de los rincones de su casa haciendo que se llevase las manos a los oídos.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- no teniendo más alternativa, se dirigió a uno de los tantos cuartos que habían en su hogar abriendo la puerta e ingresando -Laura, Logan, ¿Me pueden decir que ocurre?

-¡MIRA, PAPÁ! ¡Mira lo que Laura le hizo a mis afiches de la Segunda Guerra Mundial!- un chico algo mayor que los mellizos pero pelinegro le mostró unos posters iguales a los que se usaban durante esa época oscura para la humanidad, solo que estos, habían sido alterados con pintura de diversos colores para que en vez de promocionar ese conflicto bélico, incitara a la paz y al amor.

-Te estresas y preocupas por banalidades, hermano mío. Debes deshacerte de toda esa energía negativa y abrir tu corazón a las buenas vibras que ofrece la vida- habló con un tono relajante y suave una joven más grande que él de pelo también negro pero con mechones blancos, sentaba en su cama en posición de meditación y respirar profundamente como si hubiese encontrado la iluminación usando una corona de flores, ropas coloridas y un collar con el símbolo de la paz.

-No de nuevo esto… Laura, no tienes que dañar de esa manera afiches u objetos relacionados con guerras y conflictos bélicos para expandir tu mensaje de paz y amor hacia las demás personas, ¿No te puedes dar cuenta de que puedes causar más mal que bienestar?- la mencionada no le prestó atención y no cambió de posición volviendo a respirar hondamente nutriéndose de las dichosas "buenas vibras" que ofrece la vida.

-Y Logan, ¿Aún sigues con eso? Sabes que a tu madre y a mí no nos gusta tu obsesión sobre conflictos bélicos que le han costado la vida a un sinnúmero de personas. ¿Por qué no mejor te dedicas a otras cosas como comics o algo más acorde a tu edad?- le parecía insano que un chico tan pequeño le gustase esa clase de temas.

-Porque ninguna cosa que muestren ese tipo de entretenimiento tonto y barato se puede comparar a las diversas hazañas que han hecho nuestros valientes soldados a lo largo de la historia- hizo con todo orgullo un saludo militar -pero esto no se va a quedar así, ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, sacó debajo de una almohada una pistola y le apuntó a la chica para dispararle… municiones punta de ventosas para que se le pegaran por todo su cuerpo, pero ella reaccionó rápido y usó una guitarra como escudo que la protegió de esos para nada letales misiles.

-Muy lento, hermano mío. Pero descuida, cuando termine de arreglar estos papeles que sacan lo peor de ti y envenenan tu mente para que te vuelvas un perro del gobierno al crecer y hagas su trabajo sucio, me lo agradecerás infinitamente- mostró otro poster siendo ahora uno que representaba la famosa foto de los soldados estadounidenses alzando el hasta con la bandera haciendo alusión del triunfo del país y de sus aliados al final de ese conflicto a escala mundial.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!- sacando ahora una ametralladora Nerf el más pequeño se dispuso a volver a dispararle, pero ella de inmediato salió corriendo del cuarto que compartían repitiendo una y otra vez que no hay que dejarse hipnotizar por las jugarretas que el país usa para conseguir más adeptos que luchen a favor de sus nefastos propósitos iniciando una nueva persecución.

-¡CUIDADO HACEN QUE SE CAIGA OTRO FLORERO!- advirtió Lincoln pero no le prestaron atención.

-Bien, supongo que esta es la parte en dónde deben estar preguntándose quiénes son ellos. Ella es Laura, la cuarta de mis hijos mayores con catorce años amante de la paz que aborrece cualquier tipo de violencia siempre tratando de infundir "buenas vibras" en los demás y que no se angustien por las cosas malas que les pasen siendo una hippie a fines prácticos.

-El otro es Logan, de doce años. A él le encantan las historias de guerra y posee un patriotismo inusual para un chico de su edad. Me encanta que le tenga un fuerte aprecio a esta bella tierra en la que nací, pero en lo que se refiere a fantasear en ser un soldado y le guste todas las cosas relacionadas a esos conflictos bélicos… todas las noches oramos para que al crecer no se enliste en el ejército y lo manden a misiones peligrosas al otro lado del mundo y luchen en guerras que solo traen más problemas que soluciones.

-Mi mujer y yo pensamos qué si compartía cuarto con Laura, la influencia de esta le quitaría esa clase de pensamientos, cosa que infortunadamente no ha sucedido.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ÉL Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!- un nuevo grito digno de una bestia salvaje enfurecida llegó hasta sus oídos.

Por lo que sin más alternativa, y luego de orarle a todas las divinidades existentes que le dieran paciencia y sabiduría, se dirigió a otra habitación en dónde se encontraba un enfurecido joven peli-blanco, mucho más alto que él y en admirable condición física, sosteniendo furioso un papel reclamándole a una chica pelinegra con un gran mechón pintado de rosa que estaba sentada ante una mesa de dibujo estando rodeada de muchos otros papeles… que tenían dibujadas las imágenes de parejas conformadas por chicos del mismo sexo.

-¡Pero es que ustedes dos se ven tan lindos juntos! Además, ¿En serio no te has fijado en la forma en como él te mira cuando creen que están juntos? ¡Se nota a kilómetros que suspira por ti!- con gran entusiasmo y un medio perturbador brillo en sus ojos, la joven soltó un suspiro soñador haciendo un batido de pestañas juntando las manos a un lado de su cabeza.

-¡Ver tantos animes te han podrido el cerebro!- con furia, el más grande despedazó la hoja en dónde estaba un dibujo de él junto con otro joven logrando invertir por completo la expresión que tenía en su cara -ahora siguen las demás locuras que has creado- amañó con también desgarrar sus demás trabajos artísticos.

-¡NO! ¡Mis bellas obras de arte!- las tomó y apegó a su cuerpo como si se tratasen de las cosas más valiosas de todo el mundo, porque para ella, las ilustraciones de jóvenes dándose amor y cariño valían más que todas las joyas y tesoros del mundo.

-¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ! ¡Por favor dile que no las destruya! ¡POR FAVOR!- notando al fin la presencia del hombre de la casa, corrió hasta él en busca de protección teniendo ya carita de cachorro regañado amenazando con ponerse a llorar a caudales.

-Ya, ya. Díganme que les pasa a ustedes- la abrazó por los hombros consolándola como todo buen padre que es primero pidiendo la opinión de ambos puntos de vista antes de tomar una decisión.

-¡Ella de nuevo sale con sus dibujitos gay! Ahora me dibujo a mí tomado de la mano con Gerald paseando por el parque- ya algo más calmado, el más grande se cruzó de brazos no dejando de ver a la menor con ojos de matador a punto de arrojarse sobre su desprevenida presa.

-"Por todos los cielos, no esto de nuevo…"- frotándose las sienes, el padre de ellos y de los otros chicos y chicas que se han visto hasta ahora comenzó a pensar en qué decir para solucionar el problema en cuestión.

-Mira, Rachell, te he dicho muchas veces antes que esas ilustraciones a las que tanto empeño y cariño le pones podrían molestar de sobremanera a las personas que tomas como base para hacerlas. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que las personas del mundo real no son como en las series que tanto te gustan y a las que tantas historias y dibujos les has dedicado en dónde haces que de la noche a la mañana se haga pareja?

-No entiendo cómo es que tenga por hermana a alguien con una mente tan sucia- el más grande solo dejó de verla de mala manera cuando su celular sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo -¡AH, GERALD! ¿Cómo amaneciste, amigo?- milagrosamente ese malgenio se esfumó y salió del cuarto sonriendo ampliamente -¡¿En serio hizo eso?! No te lo puedo creer- parece que le contaron algo tan gracioso que le sacó una pequeña risa.

-¿Ir al cine esta tarde? ¡Claro que sí, no hay problema! Solo déjame ver si Jésica está disponible y así tener una cita doble para… ¿Quieres que sea solo nosotros dos como una salida entre amigos? Por supuesto, como digas. Solo déjame ver que hay en cartelera para luego…- siguió caminando perdiéndose al bajar por las escaleras olvidando completamente lo ocurrido.

-¿Irá solo con Gerald a ver una película? ¡QUE ROMÁNTICO! Ya puedo visualizar cómo será su cita…- también olvidándose por completo del percance de hace unos instantes, la chica dejó volar de nuevo su imaginación hasta las nubes y regresó a su mesa de dibujo para hacer más dibujos.

-Parece que este problema se solucionó por sí mismo. Solo procura ir a bajar a comer cuando el desayuno se sirva, hija- no teniendo nada más que hacer ahí, Lincoln se retiró teniendo una mueca de incomodidad hasta que agitó su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

-Ese es Larry, el mayor de mis hijos con diecisiete años, y cuando mi mujer y yo no estemos aquí, él será el encargado de imponer el orden en la casa con su fuerte carácter y evitar que los otros chicos y chicas la pongan de cabeza, o al menos, eso es lo que se supone debe hacer. Pero no se engañen, por más rudo que parezca por fuera puedo decir con todo orgullo que aprendió lo que significa ser un hermano mayor y cuidar a los hermanos y hermanas menores de cualquier peligro.

-Sueña con ser un gran peleador de lucha libre, y por enormes giros del destino, su mejor amigo, Gerald con el que está hablando ahora mimo, es el hijo de mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo, Clyde McBride, con el que ha vivido también miles de aventuras locas como nos pasaba a nosotros de jóvenes- la nostalgia estaba en cada palabra.

-La otra es Rachell, con 13 años, y es… como decirlo de manera sutil… es una amante de los animes japoneses teniendo todo tipo de mercancías sobre estos, creo que se les llama Otaku a esa clase de personas, solo que ella lo lleva al siguiente nivel debido a que desarrolló un peculiar interés en emparejar a personajes hombre junto a otros hombres en una relación amorosa.

-El género que se le da a esa clase de relaciones se le denomina Yaoi o algo así. No habría nada de malo con eso porque todos tienen sus propios gustos personales, el asunto es que ella lo conduce a los extremos al emparejar tanto a personajes de animes, como de caricaturas e incluso personas del mundo real en hipotéticas relaciones gay en donde crea que haya "chispa" entre dos hombres.

-Como pasa con Larry y Gerald debido a lo cercanos que son, hasta en una ocasión cuando encontró por casualidad un viejo álbum de fotografías de mi escuela cuando yo era un niño y la mitad de mi foto estaba unida con la mitad de una foto de Clyde enseguida inventó una historia con dibujos de nosotros siendo pareja llamando a nuestra unión "Clyncoln McLoud" diciendo lo lindo que nos hubiéramos visto como pareja en esos tiempos- pensar en tal posibilidad hizo que hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo se estremeciese.

-Así que imagínense lo ofuscado que mi hijo mayor debe sentirse cada vez que ve uno de esos dibujos en dónde lo ponen a él con su mejor amigo como novios, aunque no sé, algunas veces creo que el hijo de mi mejor amigo le tiene fuertes sentimientos por el modo en cómo se dirige hacia él y de ser cierto a Rachell le daría un infarto de la emoción.

-Permiso, papá. Tengo prisa- a paso apresurado, una chica más grande que cualquiera de las anteriores, de pelo negra cuyos extremos son de color blanco y usando gafas delgadas caminó a su lado teniendo una taza de café en una mano y varios documentos en la otra estando vestida como si fuera una secretaria -tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo…- el estrés se notaba en su voz.

-¿De nuevo te vas a ir sin desayunar, Rose? Este sería el tercer día por consecutivo- la detuvo tomándola del hombro viéndola con gran preocupación al percatarse de unas notables ojeras bajos sus ojos siendo una señal de falta de descanso -¿Por qué no te quedas hoy a desayunar con nosotros y descansas un poco antes de ir a la secundaria?

-No tengo tiempo, papá. Debo terminar estos informes antes de la junta escolar y después planificar cómo será el baile de primavera que se hace cada año- quiso seguir su camino, pero se llevó una mano a la frente soltando un pesado suspiro debido al gran agotamiento que tenía.

-¿Lo ves, hija? Si te sigues exigiendo así no podrás siquiera dar un paso fuera de la casa y mucho menos hacer todas esas cosas. Hazme caso y quédate a desayunar para que recuperes energías, recuerda que cuerpo y mente repuestos son mucho más eficientes que unos totalmente desgastados y así no cometerías error alguno- aconsejó notando que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Ah… bien, bien. Lo que digas, papá. Solo déjame archivar estos documentos y luego bajo.

-Está bien, hija- satisfecho por ver que está usando la razón, retomó su viaje al baño para buscar las cosas que requiere para atender la nariz rota de Lewis.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS!- pero justo cuando la joven se dispuso ir a su cuarto, Laura y Logan pasaron por su lado empujándola haciendo que todos sus papeles se le cayeran dispersándose por el suelo.

-¡MIREN LO QUE HAN HECHO, TORPES! Ahora los tengo que volver a organizar…- refunfuñando, comenzó a recogerlos a lo que su padre negó con la cabeza pero riendo.

-Ella es Rose, con dieciséis años es la segunda mayor de mis hijos. Es la presidenta estudiantil de la secundaria de Royal Woods, lo que abarca grandes responsabilidades. Ella da el ancho para tal labor al ser muy inteligente, responsable y tener grandes dotes de líder y la segunda al mando cuando mi pareja y yo no estemos aquí llenándome también de mucho orgullo.

-El problema es que se deja absorber demasiado fácil por ese puesto descuidando muchos aspectos de su vida, incluyendo a su familia y propio bienestar, por lo que debes en cuando hay que recordarle cuáles son sus verdaderas prioridades y no se vuelva una de esas adictas al trabajo que dejan que su oficio les chupe la vida.

-Aunque no dudo que algún mañana se volverá una gran empresaria u honesta política que hará la diferencia en este mundo que tanto requiere de gente como ella que le pone tanta dedicación a lo que hace por el bienestar de los demás.

-¡LINCOLN, CHICOS, CHICAS, EL DESAYUNO YA ESTÁ CASI LISTO! Bajen a comer- avisó la voz de una mujer desde el primer piso, y en menos de un parpadeo, los jóvenes que habían estado peleando por banalidades bajaron las escaleras para tomar sus asientos ante la mesa.

Lincoln se quedó quieto un momento contándolos de uno en uno para asegurarse de que todos hayan bajado notando que faltaban algunos cuantos.

-¡RÁFA, LIONEL! ¿No escucharon que se va a servir el desayuno?- desvió su curso a otra habitación y tocó tres veces la puerta teniendo que abrirla al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿Siguen durmiendo? Es demasiado tarde para que…-

Apenas puso el primer pie adentro, una soga enrolló ese mismo pie jalándolo hacia arriba dejándolo de cabeza y otras cuerdas envolvieron por completo su cuerpo dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado y sin posibilidad alguna de poder liberarse.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡¿Quién te envió?! ¡¿Viniste a secuestrarme?!

Del otro lado de la habitación saliendo detrás de una cama que estaba volteada formando un muro improvisado, un chico al que no se le podía ver el cabello debido a un gorro de aluminio que lleva puesto se le acercó sujetando una lanza conformada por lápices y marcadores para mantener la distancia al tocarle unas cuantas veces la cara como si estuviese corroborando esta que no sea una máscara.

-Rafa… no comiences con tus locuras. Yo soy Lincoln, tu padre. Bájame de aquí y ve a desayunar antes de que se te haga tarde- cualquier persona estaría asustada si se encontrase en su misma posición, pero él se lo tomaba con toda calma, mejor dicho, con mucho fastidio.

-¡NO, NO, NO! Tú podrías ser un espía que se deshizo de mi padre y usurpó su lugar para observar y recolectar información sobre mi familia para luego también deshacerte de nosotros y reemplazarnos con otros espías que vivirán nuestras vidas para vigilar a nuestros amigos y después reemplazar a estos también y así sucesivamente hasta que todos en Royal Woods hayan sido suplantados por impostores que de a poco se expandirán por el resto del mundo, ¡OH CIELOS SANTOS!- la manera en que dijo esto fue tan rápida que casi no se le pudo entender y comenzó a mirar apurado de un lado a otro como si hubiesen cámaras escondidas por ahí.

-"De nuevo se le olvidó tomarse sus medicinas"- pensó ya muy fastidiado -Ésta bien, ésta bien. Te diré algo que solamente tu padre de verdad sabe acerca de ti y que nadie más de este mundo, ni siquiera de esta familia, conoce. En secreto tú ves la serie de My Little Pony y tienes escondido un peluche que le quitaste a Rita con el que duermes todas las noches y…

-¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!- el niño lo silenció al ponerle ambas manos a la boca nuevamente mirando en todas direcciones -pe… perdón, papá. ¡DE SABER QUE ERAS TÚ NUNCA HABRÍA PUESTO ESTA TRAMPA! Es solo que yo… bueno… y sabes.

-Sí, sí. Entiendo, no te preocupes. ¿Podrías bajarme ya?- no queriendo acomplejarlo de ninguna forma, le pidió liberarlo solo para terminar chocando de cara contra el piso cuando el chico cortó la cuerda que le sujetó el pie -¿Se te olvidó tomarte tus pastillas o solo no quisiste tomarlas?- cuestionó parándose y sobándose la cara.

-Iba a tomármelas, papá… pero en un libro leí que es mediante ellas es que los aliens copian nuestro A.D.N para hacer réplicas de nosotros con las que nos reemplazaran como te lo acabo de decir y así repoblar el mundo con nuestros clones con los que…- al volver a hablar así de apurado, hizo que su padre rodara los ojos y se rascase la nuca.

-Este es Rafa de once años. Digamos que sufre de cierta hiperactividad que le hace alucinar y creer en cosas que no existen, y como lo habrán deducido ya, es muy paranoico desconfiando de todo y de todos incluso de su propia familia. Debe tomar medicamentos para mantener esos delirios bajo control o si no… pues ya ven de lo que es capaz de hacer y esos libros de diversas conspiraciones no le ayudan para a despejar su mente de pensamientos locos y aberrantes.

-… y cuando reemplacen a todas las personas del mundo con las copias que crearon, ¡DARÁN SU GOLPE MAESTRO QUEDÁNDOSE CON TODO EL MUNDO Y CONOCIMIENTOS QUE TENGAMOS ASIMILÁNDOLOS VOLVIÉNDOSE MÁS LETALES DE LO QUE YA SON PARA LUEGO EXPANDIR SU OLA DE TERROR POR EL RESTO DEL UNIVERSO Y FINALMENTE…!- continuaba delirando el niño.

-Ya, Rafa, ya. Mejor baja a comer la rica comida que tu madre prepara para que dejes de tener esos disparates en tu cabeza, ¿Te parece bien?- le palmeó un par de veces la cabeza para que se controlase -pero, ¿Dónde está Lionel?- hasta ahora se percató que solo estaban ellos ahí.

-¿Lionel? ¡OH! Es que se levantó más temprano para ir a la biblioteca y leer un poco. Espera… ¡¿Acaso crees que él haya sido…?!- inmediatamente se sujetó los costados de la cabeza temiéndose lo peor de lo peor.

-¡NO, NO, NO! Tú sabes muy bien lo mucho que a él le gusta los libros. No es como si lo hubieran secuestrado y reemplazado con una copia o algo parecido- sujetó sus manos y las apartó para alejar esos pensamientos -ya ve a desayunar, y por favor, por lo que más quieras, no empieces a desconfiar así de tus hermanos y hermanas y acusarlos de ser espías o clones o impostores. Muchos de ellos ya tienen sus propios problemas a tan tempranas horas del día.

Cuando el pequeño paranoico se fue abrazándose a sí mismo mirando despacio de derecha a izquierda como si de las paredes fueran a salir ametralladoras para volverlo coladera, Lincoln dejó escapar otro pesado suspiro antes de bajar las escaleras e ir a la biblioteca de la casa que estaba alejada del comedor y de la sala en la que antes estaba leyendo tranquilamente el periódico.

Ahí hay varias columnas de libros que casi formaban un fuerte rodeando a una pequeña figura sentada en el piso leyendo con admirable concentración uno que llevaba como título: "MITOS Y LEYENDAS DE LA ANTIGUA SUDAMÉRICA" pasando despacio cada página no parpadeando ni una sola vez teniendo la mirada completamente fija en las palabras inmortalizadas en el papel que ofrecían toneladas de emociones.

-Lionel, es hora de desayunar- se aproximó al remitente, quién en verdad era el más pequeño de los jóvenes teniendo las mismas características físicas, continuaba enfocado en su lectura como si su mente hubiese abandonado su cuerpo -¿Hijo?- colocándole una mano en el hombro lo sobresaltó haciendo que casi se le cayera el libro de sus manos alzando la cabeza para verlo.

-Oh, eres tú, papá. Buenos días- saludó con un tono apagado y para nada animado cuando se quitó unos audífonos que habían impedido que lo escuchara -¿Cómo amaneciste?- posó de nuevo sus ojos en el libro como si dijera que su presencia le daba igual.

-Muy bien, gracias a Dios. ¿Por qué estás por aquí tan solito? ¿No pudiste dormir bien por los comentarios paranoicos que decía Rafa?- se sentó a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-No, papá. Es solo que no tenía mucho sueño, y como todos seguía durmiendo, vine a leer un poco aquí en la biblioteca para pasar el rato sin ser interrumpido; aunque no es como si nadie se tomase tan siquiera la molestia de ir a ver como estoy- el padre de todos los chicos y chicas de la casa abrió enormemente los ojos al oír tales palabras saliendo de su boca.

-No digas esa clase de cosas, hijo. Puede que últimamente hayas sido algo descuidado por tus hermanos y hermanas mayores, pero recuerda que somos una familia y todos los miembros de una familia se cuidan y apoyan mutuamente entre sí de una forma u otra. Nunca lo olvides, ¿Comprendido?- lo apegó a su cuerpo poniendo su cabeza contra la suya para transmitirle la calidez y amor familiar que tan urgentemente requería en ese mismo instante.

-Si tú lo dices… es que algunas veces me siento como el indeseado del cuento que debe pasar por toda una odisea para ganarse el aprecio de su familia y congéneres como le ha pasado a muchos personajes de diversas obras literarias y relatos de fantasía, como el Jack de los frijoles mágicos y demás parecidos que deben hacer maromas para hacerse notar- cerrando bruscamente el libro, se puso de pie tronándose el cuello y bostezó para acomodarse sus grandes lentes cuadriculares y salir de la biblioteca no percatándose de la mirada de angustia que le dedicó el peli-blanco.

-Y por último, pero no menos importante, Lionel, el que por ahora es el más pequeño de mis hijos con cinco años. No lo juzguen de mala manera y no piensen que es un amargado, es solo que últimamente se ha sentido desplazado por cierto asunto que les mostraré más adelante.

-Le encanta leer, como se habrán dado cuenta ya, y sus géneros literarios favoritos son los de fantasía y aventura. Siempre le fascinaron las historias que le contaba antes de dormir soñando con ser alguno de los protagonistas de esos cuentos, como a cualquier otro niño de su edad… me trae tantos recuerdos.

Ya con todos sus hijos reunidos en el comedor, fue a la cocina en dónde se encontraba una mujer pelinegra de claramente ascendencias latinoamericanas teniendo una gran barriga de embarazo que estaba preparando algo en una sartén tarareando felizmente una canción siendo ayudada por Lewis, que aún con la nariz rota, también cantaba solo que con un tono soso llevando los platos con comida a la mesa.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin te dignas en aparecer aquí, perdedor- fue el "amoroso" saludo que ella le dedico al verlo.

-Ya sabes que debo aprovechar cada segundo de paz que se me presente para relajarme y despejar mi mente de los problemas de la vida, cariño- no estando ofendido de ninguna forma, la abrazó para que pudieran besarse con todo el amor del mundo; Lewis al ver eso soltó un: "¡OH!" poniendo ojitos de borrego.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi futuro Lincoln Jr.?- se agachó colocando una oreja contra el vientre de la mujer sobándolo recibiendo como respuesta una patada desde el interior -ese es mi muchacho- depositó ahí un tierno beso fraternal.

-No te hagas ilusiones, cariño. Sabes que si resulta ser chica se llamará Ronnie Segunda- ella se frotó el estómago con ambas manos pensando en cómo será su vida cuando traiga al mundo a esa nueva bendición.

-Esta es mi esposa, Ronnie Anne, con la que llevo casi dieciocho felices años de matrimonio. Los que me conocen sabrán muy bien que el inicio de nuestra relación no fue la más tradicional u ortodoxa, pero con el pasar de los años y de superar varios obstáculos, pudimos formar la feliz y pintoresca familia que acaban de ver.

-Tiene más de ocho meses de embarazo y en cualquiera de estos días podría dar a luz. No saben el entusiasmo que eso nos da, pero eso es lo que molesta a Lionel, porque ya no será el menor y creerá que toda la atención recaerá en su nuevo hermano o hermana quedando de lado.

-Eso le pasa a muchos niños de su edad y sus hermanos mayores no fueron la excepción en su momento, pero con el tiempo, se percataron de que no importa cuantos más niños formen parte de la familia, jamás serán dejados de lado o tratados como menos.

Curando la nariz de su hijo "Especial" les ayudó a poner los últimos platos de comida en la mesa.

Sus demás descendientes, mientras esperaban, pasaban el rato haciendo alguna que otra tontería.

Larry seguía hablando muy animado por celular con su mejor amigo no poniendo de su parte para mantener el orden entre los demás chicos-as Loud, lo que motivaba a Rachell a continuar con sus dibujos.

Rose tenía una expresión de gran estrés al estar revisando los papeles que apenas había logrado organizar estando en total contraste con Lionel a su lado que retomó tranquilamente su lectura teniendo de nuevo esa expresión tan fría y carente de emociones.

Laura volvía a meditar siendo una de las pocas personas ahí presentes en mantener la calma y sin hacer bullicio alguno todavía tratando de hallar la Iluminación Eterna o el Nirvana ignorando por completo los reclamos por parte de Logan que desde el otro lado de la mesa amenazaba con volarle la cabeza con su ametralladora Nerf.

Rick y Rita también tenían sus propios desacuerdos continuando con su infantil debate sobre si una figura de acción era un juguete que debía ser usado y no guardado tocando los temas que se han visto en las películas de Toy Story y las enseñanzas que estás han dejado con esos temas.

Finalmente, Rafa sujetaba con gran nerviosismo sus cubiertos todavía viendo de un lado a otro preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiese existir una familia tan numerosa y totalmente fuera de los estándares de lo promedio y también cuestionándose que tan probable es que una mujer pueda dar a luz a tantos niños y niñas sin colapsar por el enorme esfuerzo por tantos partos siendo esto algo más bien producto de alguna loca mente encargada de crear la familia más loca para algún tipo de programa con el fin de entretener a algún tipo de espectador.

-¡SILENCIO!- solo bastó la potente voz de Ronnie para que todos dejaran de hacer bulla y se mantuvieran juiciosos -oremos- Lincoln la ayudo a sentarse para que todos se tomaron de las manos y agacharon la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados -Dios, te damos las gracias por estos alimentos y porque estamos juntos como familia y por favor permite que sigamos juntos por muchos años más a pesar de los percances…

-Solo eso se requiere para mantener las cosas en calma si todo lo demás falla. Nada supera una orden directa de mi mujer para apaciguar las aguas y que todos se comporten- Lincoln abrió un ojo pero sin dejar de tener la cabeza agachada a modo de rezo.

(…)

-… hasta que sea hora de llevarlos a la escuela y vuelvan a armar un alboroto dentro de Vanzilla. El mismo vehículo que mi padre usaba para llevarnos a mí y a mis hermanas y que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia- siguió hablando estando tras el volante de la camioneta familiar en dónde sus hijos de nuevo hacían un alboroto que acabaría hasta con la paciencia de un santo.

-¡PÁGAME EL AFICHE QUE ARRUINASTE!- exigía un todavía molesto Logan a Laura que continuaba haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas diciendo cosas como que el dinero y posesiones materiales van y vienen y que sentirse bien consigo mismo es el único modo de estar realmente pleno y satisfecho.

-¡Ya te dije que ni de broma te prestaría mi figura de Darth vader escala 1 de 10 para tus jueguitos tontos de princesas y lo pongas como el malo del cuento! Es un personaje demasiado complejo para ser rebajado a ese nivel- Rick y Rita también continuaron con sus desacuerdos.

-No puedo esperar para tener mi propio auto y así nunca más tener que lidiar con este circo cada vez que deba ir a la secundaria o cuando quiera pasear con mis amigos…- alegaba un irritado Larry tratando de hablar por su celular.

-¿Para así poder estar a solas con Gerald sin que nadie los interrumpa?- indagó Rachell arqueando una ceja con picardía.

-Sí, exactamente. Para así poder siempre… no, un segundo, ¡CÁLLATE, RACHELL!- la Yaoista empezó a reír a carcajadas antes de tomar un cuaderno para hacer una historia en base a eso.

-… 38... 39… eh… ¿Qué seguía luego del 39?- quiso saber Lewis que había estado contando los autos que veía desde su ventana a modo de entretenimiento.

-El 40- contestó Rafa que estaba sentado en medio de él y de Rose teniendo otra vez ese semblante de nerviosismo -¿Saben cuántos accidentes automovilísticos ocurren al día por todo el mundo? ¿Qué tal si somos parte de uno? ¡OH SANTO DIOS! Si una camioneta vieja como ésta llena de tantas personas sufriese un accidente…- empezó a comerse las uñas al pensar en eso.

-¿Podrían guardar silencio, por favor? Trato de concentrarme- pidió Rose que en ningún momento se separó de sus importantes papeles ahora haciendo unas ecuaciones con una calculadora.

-Ah…- limitándose a suspirar, Lionel si lograba mantener la concentración en su lectura.

-Es increíble la enorme paciencia que mamá y papá tenían cuando debían llevarme a mí y a mis hermanas al colegio cada día. ¿Quién dijo que la vida de un padre es fácil? Pero como escuche una vez hace mucho tiempo pero no recuerdo de dónde: "Yo jamás lo cambiaría"- canturreando y riendo irónicamente, Lincoln puso el vehículo en marcha para así poder librarse, aunque sea por algunas horas, de la descomunal responsabilidad que conlleva cuidar a tantos chicos y chicas.

**Capítulo uno completado el 22/07/2019.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic que creo que solo tendrá dos o tal vez tres capítulos. Sé que quedó algo largo, pero es que quería mostrar con detalles lo que es el inicio del "Día a día" que un Lincoln adulto y padre de familia tiene.**

**Bien, ahora permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Luis Carlos Alarcón y tengo casi siete años en Fan Ficción dedicándome casi exclusivamente a hacer fics de la serie South Park y del Anime Dragon Ball Z (Tal y como dije en las primeras notas de autor) y he decidido aventurarme a nuevos Fandoms comenzando con el de The Loud House debido a lo mucho que me ha gustado desde que comencé a ver la serie desde tiempos relativamente recientes.**

**Ya les he dedicado muchos años de mi vida a los Fandoms mencionados anteriormente, en especial al de South Park, por lo que es hora de probar nuevos pastos en dónde plasmar mis ideas y manejar personajes diferentes a los que usado tantas veces en mis casi 150 fics.**

**Así que como soy prácticamente nuevo por estos lares, estoy abierto a consejos y sugerencias para ayudarme a encajar en este territorio porque ya tengo en mente ideas para hacer más fics en este Fandom usando temáticas que me gustaría llevar a cabo ;)**

**Por último… ¿Qué les pareció los hijos de Lincoln aquí? Sé muy bien que hay muchos fics en dónde él tiene hijos con sus hermanas y todo eso, pero quise distanciarme un poco de eso al ponerlo junto a Ronnie Anne y tuviese también su propia familia de once hijos-as.**

**Claro está, en algunos aspectos me inspiré en sus hermanas (Y en el sueño que él tuvo sobre ser un conejo teniendo muchas hermanas conejos XD) pero en muchos otros aspectos son bien diferentes de ellas porque no quise hacer un copia y pega ni nada de eso al darles a los descendientes de él y Ronnie sus propias personalidades y gustos.**

**Si les gusto alguno de ellos, les desagradó o se sienten identificados de alguna forma díganlo y si me quieren recomendar algo pueden decírmelo con toda confianza para ayudarme a adentrarme en este Fandom y así poder hacer nuevas historias con las que espero entretenerlos y sea del agrado de ustedes ;)**


	2. Finaliza Otro Día Rutinario

**LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: FINALIZA OTRO DÍA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO**

Continuando su camino por las calles de los suburbios de Royal Woods, que no han cambiado casi nada en todos estos años, Lincoln solo detuvo el vehículo familiar creador de tanto escándalo al estar ante un semáforo en rojo y recordó que debía seguir dando algunas explicaciones.

-A estas alturas de seguro se preguntaran que ha sido de las vidas de mis hermanas. Pues a ellas tampoco les ha ido nada mal, al menos, a la mayoría- giró la cabeza a la izquierda como si un auto invisible para el ojo de las demás personas se hubiese detenido a su lado.

-Comencemos con Lori, la mayor de mis hermanas, que se casó con su eterno e inseparable novio Bobby Santiago, hermano mayor de mi esposa y cuñado al que alguna vez vi también como mí hermano mayor. Él se volvió dueño de su propia compañía de seguridad por tener cierta experiencia en asuntos de ese estilo, y como ella también tiene MUCHA experiencia en mantener el orden ante situaciones disparatadas, sabe cómo guiar a sus empleados para que sepan que hacer y qué no hacer ante una situación complicada.

-En segundo lugar está Leni, que pese a no ser precisamente la más brillante de la familia, logró sorprender a todos los que dudaron de ella al volverse una famosa diseñadora de moda creando una gran y basta variedad de prendas. En un medio en el que muchos diseñadores y diseñadoras se creen la gran cosa tratando a los demás como basura, se necesita de alguien gentil como ella que trata al resto con amabilidad y respeto motivándolos a mejorar y poner lo mejor de sí mismos.

-Tercero está Luna quién se volvió una famosísima cantante de Rock and Roll volviéndose prácticamente la voz de una generación teniendo millones de seguidores que la idolatran, en especial los de la comunidad LGBTI debido a que ella abiertamente reconoció tener como pareja a una mujer, Sam Sharp, de la que siempre estuvo también enamorada en la adolescencia. Claro está, admitir eso les trajeron a ambas todo tipo de problemas, pero bueno, se dice que el amor supera todo, ¿No?

-La cuarta es Luan, la bromista de la familia, quién llevó su afición por hacer tretas de diversas maneras y toda clase de chistes al siguiente nivel volviéndose no solo una famosa comediante, sino también ayudando a aquellas personas que han perdido toda esperanza a volverle a sonreír a la vida tomándose la molestia de visitar los hospitales y clínicas que albergan a los que sufran de alguna grave enfermedad o hayan sufrido un terrible accidente levantándoles los ánimos con sus chistes, después de todo, la risa es el mejor remedio para cualquier mal, ¿Cierto?

-Lynn se encargó de llevar a la universidad a la que asistió a nuevos horizontes haciéndoles ganar partidos muy importantes en casi todos los deportes que practicaba siendo codiciada por diversos grupos de atletismo que la querían por sus habilidades deportivas sinigual casi siendo venerada como un semi-dios pensando seriamente en participar en las olimpiadas y mostrar de lo que está hecha. Me alegra tanto ver que su espíritu competitivo y perseverante no se haya mitigado con los años, aunque no puedo evitar sentir lástima por aquel que deba recibir sus saludos todos los días- sobó su hombro izquierdo teniendo dolorosos recuerdos.

-Ya cambió el semáforo, papá. ¿A quién le estás hablando?- interrumpió Lionel que está sentado en el asiento del copiloto solo dejando de lado su lectura debido al claxon de los autos de atrás.

-Ups, no me había dado cuenta- sintiéndose algo tonto pisó el pedal para continuar avanzando por la carretera. Cualquiera se preguntaría como es que no pierde la concentración y no choca contra otro vehículo debido al escándalo que sus retoños hacen dentro de la camioneta.

(…)

-Ya llegamos sanos y salvos. Procuren portarse bien y no se metan en problemas, ¿Entendido?- le ordenó a sus hijos menores cuando llegaron a la primaria después de haber dejado a los mayores en la secundaria pero ellos lo ignoraron por completo bajándose apurados entre risas, gritos y quejas para ingresar a la escuela.

-Si ven a Clyde salúdenlo de mi parte- pidió con tono alto para lo oyeran pero fue en vano porque ya estaban demasiado lejos -sería un milagro que él no me llame para informarme sobre alguna travesura por parte de todos ellos…- negó con la cabeza hasta que volvió a sentirse observado.

-Ah sí, ahora se preguntaran que es de Clyde al que siempre vi como otro hermano, ¿Verdad?- a la lejanía se pudo escuchar un rotundo "NO" que era arrastrado por el viento -él se volvió el director de la escuela primaria de Royal Woods. Al ser alguien tan responsable sabe cómo dirigir ese lugar al que muchos verían como la antesala del manicomio debido a las muchas cosas que nosotros vivimos tanto dentro como fuera de ella siendo muy comprensivo con los alumnos que tengan alguno que otro problema.

-Pero hubieran visto como se puso en la boda de Lori y Bobby, lloraba a caudales como una magdalena estando a punto de decir: "¡Yo me opongo!" cuando los labios de ellos iban a unirse. Sentía mucha lástima por él ya que el amor de su vida estaría para siempre en los brazos del otro…

-Aunque no le fue del todo mal en los aspectos románticos. ¿Recuerdan a Stella, la chica que se juntaba con nosotros dos y demás chicos? Digamos que ella vio en él al "hombre ideal" y con el tiempo, después de muchísimas sesiones de psiquiatra con la Doctora López, pudo superar el corazón roto que sufrió por parte de mi hermana mayor al también ver en ella a la "mujer de sus sueños" para casarse y el resto es historia.

Puso en marcha de nuevo la Vanzilla hasta que esta le pidió combustible por lo que tuvo que detenerse en el abastecimiento de Flip, que increíblemente y a pesar de los años, seguía siendo operado por el mismo viejo tacaño y codicioso malandro capaz de quitarle las moscas a una araña ciega o venderle el alma al Diablo para no tener que pagar alguna de sus deudas.

-Mientras espero, ¿Qué tal si les sigo contando que fue de las vidas de mis hermanas? Así que… ¿En cuál me quedé…?- comenzó a frotarse el mentón -¡Ah sí! En Lucy- chasqueo los dedos.

-Ella se volvió una clarividente a la que varias personas recurren cuando tienen problemas con espíritus que los molestan o cuando quieren saber su suerte, que les depara el futuro o si tienen deseos de contactar con algún ser querido que ya ha pasado a mejor vida. De entre tantos charlatanes que afirman poder contactar con los habitantes del Más Allá, ella pese a no ser precisamente la mujer más expresiva del mundo ha aportado mucho en diversos casos paranormales que no pueden ser explicados por métodos convencionales.

-Lana pudo realizar su sueño de volverse la mecánica de Bobbie Fletcher cuando cumplió los 18 años tal y como ella se lo prometió cuando reparó su auto haciéndole ganar múltiples carreras de autos y también volviéndose una activista a favor de los derechos de los animales para que estos y sus hábitats naturales no sean perturbados por las manos del hombre, aunque claro, no dejando de lado sus… ya saben, medio repulsivos hábitos alimenticios y comportamiento antihigiénico.

-Lola por otro lado…- frunció el ceño como si tan solo pensar en una de esas gemelas tan disparejas le produjera un fuerte dolor estomacal -pudo convertirse en reina belleza ganando muchos concursos al volverse una bella mujer haciendo que toneladas de hombres cayesen a sus pies y le cumpliesen sus caprichos, pero aun por más que lo intentamos, jamás logramos hacer que supiera perder sin tomarle rencor a aquella persona que la supere en algún aspecto.

-Vaya escándalo que se formó cuando se descubrió que ella chantajeaba y extorsionaba a las demás concursantes para que la dejaran ganar llegando incluso a ofrecerle ciertos "privilegios" a los jueces para que votasen a su favor. Fue un golpe demoledor tanto para ella como para el resto de la familia cuando se descubrió lo que hacía perdiendo su reputación y prestigio no pudiendo participar nunca más en concursos de belleza, ojalá hubiera recordado esas lecciones de humildad que tratamos de enseñarle cuándo fuimos chicos…- negó con la mirada baja ya con los ánimos por los suelos mostrando que pese a las cosas que dijo la sigue queriendo como hermana.

-Dejando eso de lado pasemos a Lisa la genio una en un millón capaz de llevar a cabo los experimentos más locos que cualquiera puede imaginar. No sorprendió a nadie cuando se volvió una gran científica de renombre que ha creado muchos inventos y hecho diversos descubrimientos que le han llevado ganar el premio Nobel en ciencias en más de una ocasión, pero al mismo tiempo, ha sido capaz de realizar pruebas que rayan lo demencial.

-Me gustaría entrar en detalles en cuanto esto último pero de solo pensarlo me quita el sueño en la noche. Desde pequeña siempre ha demostrado tener pocos escrúpulos en llevar a cabo ciertas pruebas medio aberrantes, pero creíamos que al crecer tomaría consciencia de sus acciones y se auto-pondría límites cosa que por desgracia no fue así.

-Así qué debido a esas acciones tuvo que apartarse de no solo de la comunidad científica, sino de la sociedad en general refugiándose en un supuesto laboratorio secreto para seguir llevando a cabo las cosas que salían de su mente sin ser interrumpida. Lo último que supimos de ella fue que estaba trabajando en una máquina Espacio-Dimensional y ¡PUF! Sin previo aviso desapareció siendo al parecer víctima de su propio invento.

-Se dice que el que busca el conocimiento debe tener cuidado porque obtendrá más de lo que desea, solo espero que si sigue viva esté bien, sana y salva…- miró fijamente el cielo antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar por enésima vez.

-Por última está Lily, la menor de todas mis hermanas. Siempre me pregunté en que se iba a convertir cuando creciera y si iba parecerse a mí o alguna de ellas o algún tipo de mescolanza por las diversas influencias que recibía de nuestra parte, en especial cuando en una ocasión tratamos de moldearla a nuestras mismas y respectivas imágenes y semejanzas.

-Enorme fue la sorpresa cuando comenzó a mostrar características y gustos muy diferentes a los de cualquiera de nosotros. Decidió estudiar repostería para volverse una gran chef volviéndose una hábil cocinera capaz de crear los platillos más suculentos que puedan existir.

-Nos alegró tanto ver como la más pequeña de la familia de a poco se haya vuelto también una mujer exitosa. Aunque me gustaría poder decir que mis hermanas y yo logramos influenciarla para que tomara ese rumbo en la vida, el crédito se lo llevaría nuestro padre debido a su gran pasión por la cocina y que le pudo heredar- dejó salir una pequeña risita al ponerse a pensar en los diversos calvarios que ella les hizo pasar a todos cuando era una bebita.

Al oír como su medio de transporte estaba totalmente recargado se dispuso a irse y regresar a su hogar, pero cuando ya lo puso en marcha avanzando unos cuantos metros…

-¡OYE, LOUD! ¡¿Piensas irte sin pagar la gasolina, grandísimo sinvergüenza?!- le reclamo Flip viéndose mucho más viejo y demacrado de lo que era antes teniendo incluso un bastón con el que debía apoyarse con cada paso que daba

-¡UPS! Creo que se me olvido al ponerme a pensar en tantas cosas. ¡Anótalo a mi cuenta, Flip!- pisó el acelerador a fondo para huir no escuchando las múltiples quejas del viejo avaro que agitó el puño teniendo el descaro de decirle que es una rata inmunda que se aprovecha de los demás.

-También deberán de estarse preguntando que es de mis padres a estas alturas de la vida. Esto… me resulta un poco más difícil de explicar- por alguna razón su semblante cambió a uno de gran tristeza soltando otro gemido pesado.

(…)

-Ahora a seguir leyendo disfrutando de esta esporádica paz antes de ir a la editorial y luego ir por mis hijos cuando finalicen las clases- disponiéndose a seguir leyendo el periódico en el sofá en frente del televisor de la sala recordó que aún tenía que seguir dando unas cuentas explicaciones.

-Casi se me olvida decir a qué me dedico y como me gano la vida para sustentar a una familia tan numerosa. Digamos que decidí seguir los pasos de mi madre y volverme un escritor haciendo muchas historias basadas tanto de las miles de aventuras y desventuras que he pasado con mis hermanas, como en demás situaciones que he vivido desde que tengo memoria.

-A pesar de lo muy disparatadas o sub-realistas que puedan parecer a primera vista fueron bien aceptadas por los lectores e incluso una compañía de televisión me pidió cederle los derechos para que las adaptaran a modo de serie de TV. Habría que estar bien loco para tratar de adaptar todas esas vivencias para un público infantil.

-Pero no solo me dedico a los libros, sino también a los comics. Tampoco es secreto alguno que yo siempre fui un gran amante de las historietas, en especial las de Ace Savvy, y que en una ocasión cree mi propio comic basándome totalmente en mis hermanas. Gracias a eso trabajo en una editorial de alto prestigio sirviendo como editor ayudando a personas que tengan en mente grandes historias a llevarlas a cabo y hacer realidad sus sueños.

-Parecería ser algo que ocupase mucho de mi tiempo, pero en verdad es algo que me da muchas libertades y espacio para estar con la familia cuando no estoy revisando historias y pensando en crear nuevas para así ayudar a mis hijos e hijas si están pasando por algún problema.

-Un padre de verdad siempre debe hallar el equilibrio entre su profesión y su familia y estar siempre disponible para esta tal y como los míos siempre hacían con nosotros- esbozó una sonrisa triste y nostálgica soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿Con quién hablas, perdedor?- Ronnie tomó asiento a su lado no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor y sobarse la espalda. Hay que preguntarse cómo es posible que una mujer que ha dado a luz a diez hijos e hijas y con un onceavo en proceso sea capaz de soportar tanto sin colapsar por tal cantidad de esfuerzo físico.

-Con nadie, preciosa. Solo pensando en voz alta. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Todavía te duele la columna?- él sabe muy bien de cada uno de los dolores que una mujer sufre cuando tiene dentro de sí a una criaturita en crecimiento, por lo que le sorprende que ella haya sido capaz de soportar esa situación tantas veces -tienes la fuerza de mi madre por aguantar tanto. Eres toda una Santiago- acarició su mejilla.

-Solo espero que esta sea la última vez por la que pase por algo así. No se sí mi cuerpo pueda dar para más…- no había necesidad de fingir dureza y se frotó el estómago esperando nunca más sufrir las dolencias de la gestación.

-Bueno, si tu cuerpo no tuviese tanto aguante nunca hubiéramos podido realizar los pasos para tener tantos hijos- le sonrió seductoramente y se besaron en los labios para abrazarse y ver algo en la TV.

(…)

El día siguió avanzando hasta que llegó la hora de ir a recoger a sus hijos, pero primero, Lincoln fue al cementerio de Royal Woods. Caminó entre las múltiples sepulturas viendo ocasionalmente a personas lamentándose por la pérdida de un ser querido o como ataúdes eran bajados lentamente hasta el lugar de descanso eterno que ocuparan los que están en sus interiores.

Un escenario para nada alentador que sería capaz de quitarle los ánimos hasta a la persona más optimista de todas al recordarle enseguida el amargo sabor de la muerte porque algún día todos pasaran por eso, pero él decidió que ese sería el momento oportuno para hacer una breve visita.

-Hola mamá… hola papá… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que alguna de mis hermanas o yo nos tomamos la molestia de venir a verlos?- se detuvo ante las dos frías lápidas poseedoras de leves rastros de deterioro que tienen las fechas de nacimiento y deceso de sus progenitores.

-Sé que no hay excusa para que no los vengamos a visitar con frecuencia pero ya saben lo sensibles que nos podemos poner con respecto a esto- luego de limpiar la suciedad que cubría sus nombres metió las manos a los bolsillos para apreciarlos en silencio por un minuto.

-Como me gustaría que siguiesen vivos para ver a su futuro nuevo nieto o nieta… pero sé que estarían de lo más orgullosos al saber que el rebaño Loud sigue creciendo siendo sostenido por los cimientos que ustedes forjaron enseñándonos valiosas lecciones que nos han sido de mucha utilidad ahora que somos adultos…- una pequeña lágrima escurrió por su ojo izquierdo.

-El destino tiene un muy peculiar y bizarro sentido del humor. No mucho tiempo después de que Rafa naciera ellos decidieron tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones por su aniversario, en varias ocasiones mis hermanas y yo hemos echado a perder las vacaciones familiares que ellos han planeado debido a nuestras travesuras por lo que esa ocasión era la primera en muchos años en las que ellos en verdad podrían relajarse y disfrutarlas a lo grande sin ser interrumpidos.

-Pero el avión que abordaron para ir a Hawái sufrió una descompostura en pleno vuelo estrellándose en medio del océano… ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de gozar de las vacaciones que se tenían tan merecidas…- pasó una mano por el rostro para quitarse esas gotas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Al menos pudieron vivir lo suficiente para vernos crecer como tanto quisimos cuando los obligamos a mantenerse en forma- dejó salir una pequeña risa al ponerse a pensar en ese suceso -y siempre estarán a nuestro lado apoyándonos cuando más necesitemos de alguien, estas fueron las palabras que nos dijeron a cada uno de nosotros antes de dejar el nido y hacer nuestras vidas, velando por nuestro bienestar aun desde el Más Allá como los excelentes padres que fueron y serán por toda la eternidad…- pasó una mano por encima de las lápidas dedicándoles una última sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse pensando en las muchas cosas que Lynn Sr. y Rita hicieron por él y sus múltiples hermanas.

(…)

-¿Cómo les fue hoy en la escuela? ¿No tuvieron ningún problema?- le preguntó a sus hijos una vez que los fue a recoger a todos tanto de la primaria como de la secundaria.

-Igual de aburrido que siempre, papá- contestó Lionel con ese tono de voz frío y seco tan impropio de un niño de su edad para tomar asiento a su lado.

-¡Mal, mal, mal, mal! ¡MUY MAL! Hoy en la clase de biología la maestra quiso que diseccionáramos a unas ranas para que aprendiéramos de su anatomía ¡PERO YO ME NEGUÉ ROTUNDAMENTE PORQUE ESAS RANAS PODRÍAN SER EN VERDAD ALIENS DISFRAZADOS QUE TOMARÍAN UNA TERRIBLE VENGANZA SI LOS LASTIMÁRAMOS ASÍ QUE LAS TOMÉ A TODAS Y TIRÉ POR LA VENTANA PARA QUE NADIE LAS PUDIERA LASTIMAR MOLESTANDO TANTO A MIS COMPAÑEROS COMO A LA PROFESORA QUE PENSÉ QUE ELLOS ME IBAN A DISECCIONAR A MÍ Y DESPUÉS…!- muy a diferencia de él, Rafa estaba de lo más alterado y se mordía las uñas de ambas manos viendo de un lado a otro sudando a chorros y parpadeando sin control.

-De maravilla. La profesora nos hizo un examen sorpresa sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿Y adivinen quién sacó la calificación más alta?- fanfarroneó Logan frotándose el puño contra el pecho para soplárselo.

-Estresante a no más poder. Esos tercos de la junta escolar insisten adelantar el baile de primavera una semana. ¿No son capaces de entender que si lo aceleran de esa forma el resultado final será una completa mediocridad que no cumplirá con las expectativas de todos?- Rose se rascó la nuca exasperada al tener nuevamente ante sus ojos más de esos papeles.

-Excelente, papá. En la clase de gimnasia el profesor nos pidió hacer un calentamiento en dónde yo gané cinco luchas seguidas. Nadie podía conmigo- también presumió Larry flexionando el bíceps derecho.

-Con ese tipo de contacto físico con otros hombres todos sudorosos, agitados y llevando ropas ligeras, ¿Gerald no se habrá muerto de los celos deseando que también lo manoseases de esa manera?- su expresión de triunfo se esfumó por este comentario descarado de parte de Rachell alzando y bajando rápidamente las cejas.

-¡AHORA SÍ NO SOPORTO!- poniéndose rojo de la ira el mayor de los chicos Loud trató de tirársele encima y darle una buena tunda no importándole lastimar en el proceso a los demás que comenzaron a gritarle y pegarle generando todo un alboroto.

-¡SILENCIO, NO ME DEJAN HACER MI TAREA!- reclamó Lewis con esa voz sosa teniendo en manos un cuaderno de dibujos (Para chicos especiales claro está) coloreando de verde a una vaca luego de haber estado mordiendo el lápiz al ponerse a pensar en que color usar para eso.

-Ummm… como les encanta llenar de sentimientos negativos sus corazones por desacuerdos y disputas tan banales que no llevan a ningún lado…- comentó Laura estando sentada en uno de los asientos traseros de Vanzilla con esa aparentemente imperturbable posición de meditación.

-¡NIÑOS, NIÑAS CONTRÓLENSE QUE ME VAN HACER CHOCAR!- ordenó Lincoln tratando de no perder el control del vehículo que se agitaba violentamente debido a la pequeña tormenta de gritos y golpes que se formó hasta que se escuchó la sirena de un auto de policía.

-Lo que me faltaba… mamá, papá, por favor vuelvan a darme su paciencia para poner manejar esta situación- diciendo una plegaria al aire respiró profundamente y puso su mejor cara afrontar lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

(…)

-¡Y NINGUNO DE USTEDES SALDRÁ DE SUS HABITACIONES HASTA QUE SEA LA HORA DE LA CENA!- finalizó el descomunal regaño que les dedico a sus hijos una vez que llegaron a casa después de la multa que le dio el policía que los detuvo.

-Pe-pe-pe ¡PERO PAPÁ! Se suponía que iba a ir a casa de Jimmy a terminar de armar la maqueta del Enterprise en la que hemos estado trabajando por dos meses- alegó Rick teniendo una expresión que sería igual a como si le dijeran la peor noticia del mundo.

-Yo iba a juntarme con Jaqueline para también acabar el castillo de la Bella y la Bestia que tanto trabajo nos costó hacer- Rita puso ojitos de borrego para que no la castigara.

-Y yo reunirme con unas amigas para inventar historias sobre cómo serían los hijos de Naruto y Sausuke. ¡NO PUEDO SER CASTIGADA AHORA, PAPÁ!- imploró Rachell a punto de llorar de manera muy sobreactuada al más puro estilo anime.

-¡NADA DE PEROS! Esa tonta pelea no solo me costó 200 dólares de multa sino que pudo habernos hecho sufrir un accidente automovilístico. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?- el hombre de la casa se cruzó de brazos y movió rápidamente un pie arriba abajo -¡Ahora vayan a sus cuartos y sin discutir!- señaló hacia las escaleras.

-¡Fue culpa de Rachell! Si ella no hubiese dicho esa estupidez…- Larry todavía seguía mirando con gran molestia a la Yaoista. Qué irónico es que a pesar de ser el mayor y el que deba imponer el orden entre sus hermanos y hermanas menores sea el que tenga la mecha más corta estallando como una bomba por las tonterías que dice y hace su compañera de cuarto.

-Basta de tonterías y suban, ¡YA!- dicho esto todos subieron por los escalones para ir a sus cuartos… excepto Lewis que seguía tan concentrado en su libro de dibujos y ajeno a lo que pasa a su alrededor que no se dio cuenta que en vez de dirigirse a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso se dirigió a las que conducían al sótano.

-¡LEWIS, CUIDADO TE VAS A CA…!- demasiado tarde soltó ese grito de aviso porque su "chiquitín especial" cayó rodando estrepitosamente por las escaleras como si fuese un costal de papas hasta dar contra el piso -¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- sin demora alguna fue a socorrerlo rezando para que no se haya lastimado de forma grave.

-¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿No le pasó nada grave?! ¡¿No va a quedar paralítico en estado vegetativo y postrado en una silla de ruedas para siempre?!- quiso saber Rafa asomándose temeroso por la puerta del sótano cuando los demás jóvenes fueron a ver si nada le paso al más lerdo de ellos.

-Tenía que ser Lewis… ¡Es la tercera vez este mes!- aún irritado pero tampoco quedándose atrás Larry bajo las escaleras a ayudarlo siendo seguido por Logan, Rick y Lionel que resopló frustrado.

-Miles de veces les hemos dicho a nuestros padres que pongan las medidas de seguridad que se requieren para alguien como lo es él viviendo en una casa como esta para que este tipo de accidentes no pasen, ¡PERO NO! Dicen no son necesarias y serían un estorbo para el resto de nosotros- refutaba Rose que parecía estar más ofuscada por esa supuesta falta de responsabilidad que por el bienestar de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?!- quiso saber Ronnie saliendo del cuarto que compartía con Lincoln no habiendo estado presente durante el regaño de este porque seguramente estaba dormida reponiendo fuerzas.

-Lewis cayó por las escaleras que conducen al frío sótano atrayente de malas energías… ahora necesito que todos por favor guarden silencio mientras le pido a la Madre Tierra que le de las fuerzas necesarias para que no sufra un daño permanente- explicó Laura que se había sentado en una silla tratando de hacer que las buenas vibras de la vida rodeasen a su hermano mayor.

-¡¿QUÉ LEWIS QUÉ?!- entrando en pánico y olvidando por completo sus propios dolores físicos hizo a un lado a los que estaban en la entrada del sótano -¡¿CÓMO ESTÁS, HIJO?!- lo tomó de la cara viéndolo de arriba abajo una vez que subió al primer piso con la ayuda de su padre y hermanos. Será de un fuerte carácter pero eso no quiere decir que no mostrará preocupación genuina por alguno de sus hijos en caso de ocurrirle algún accidente.

-Bien, mamá… no me pasó nada muy malo- aseguró el chico con una débil sonrisa y sobándose un chichón que se le formó en la frente. Aparte de eso no parece tener otra herida significante lo que refleja una gran resistencia física en compensación a su muy escasa materia gris.

-Pero el lápiz con el que pintaba a mi vaquita se rompió y traspasó mi cuaderno… ¡YA NO VOY A PODER SEGUIR DIBUJANDO!- mostró su libreta con ese trozo de lápiz incrustado para ponerse a llorar a caudales tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Podremos comprarte todos los cuadernos de dibujo que quieras luego, lo que importa es que no te pasó nada grave, cielito- la mujer de la casa le acarició esa herida ya sonriendo aliviada al ver que no le ocurrió algo grave.

-¡¿Y USTEDES POR QUÉ NO LE PRESTARON ATENCIÓN Y CUIDADO A SU HERMANO?! ¡¿No se dan cuenta de que pudo haber muerto por esa caída?!- cambió radicalmente su semblante a uno de furia total cuando se volteó a encarar a sus demás hijos que enseguida palidecieron estando mucho más aterrados que cuando Lincoln los regañó. Al ser "especial" por lógica es el que más cuidado requiere por parte de sus hermanos.

-Es-es-es que él se quedó un po-poco atrás cuando nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos de-después de que papá nos re-regañase y…- daba risa ver como el mayor de sus hijos hablaba con nerviosismo y sudando a chorros careciendo completamente del coraje para encararla.

-¡LARRY!- su madre lo interrumpió haciéndole estremecer -¡Se supone que como el mayor de todos deberías estar siempre pendiente de tus hermanos y hermanas menores para que nada como esto les pase! Creí que te habíamos inculcado bien esto, jovencito- agachó la cabeza como si fuese un cachorro regañado.

-De seguro se le olvido ponerle cuidado al pensar en Gerald…- susurró Rachell riendo maliciosa haciendo que Rita, Laura y hasta Rose también riesen ligeramente.

-¿Ah sí? Al menos yo no tengo dentro de mi cabeza toda esa basura japonesa que te pudre el cerebro y corrompe tu alma haciéndote desperdiciar cada segundo de tu vida en emparejar a todo aquel hombre que veas para complacer tus enfermas fantasías en un intento desesperado de compensar la terrible soledad que te aflige porque no tienes y jamás tendrás uno que aguante tus malas mañas de niñita torpe, calenturienta e inmadura- al primogénito no le importó que sus padres estuviesen presentes y oyesen tales palabras hirientes. La ira le ayuda a superar el miedo.

-¡LARRY!- le gritaron Lincoln y Ronnie cuando la Fujoshi agachó la cabeza teniendo los temblorosos los labios amenazando con ponerse a chillar en cualquier momento.

-Huy, golpe bajo…- murmuró divertido Rick que a su vez hizo reír a Logan, Rafa y Lewis mientras que Lionel solo rodó los ojos ya sabiendo a la perfección lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-¡¿Y tú de que hablas, Fan Boy de Star Wars?! ¡SI TU DESPERDICIAS LA VIDA CON ESAS TONTERÍAS DE CIENCIA FICCIÓN QUE TE CHUPAN LA MENTE Y EL ALMA!- recriminó Rita a su mellizo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!- eso dio inicio a que los chicos y chicas comenzaran a discutir entre sí acaloradamente hasta el punto de llegar a pelearse a golpes formando una gran nube de polvo de la que solo sobresalían sus brazos y piernas junto con el sonido de puñetazos, patadas, gritos y objetos rompiéndose tal cual como lo hacían sus tías y padre cuando eran jóvenes.

-¡ORDEN, TODOS, ORDEN!- exigía Ronnie Anne pero esta vez su firme voz no fue suficiente para apaciguar las aguas, de hecho, tuvo que agacharse para evitar que un zapato volador le diese en la cabeza colisionando contra una foto colgada en la pared.

-Otro día normal en la casa Loud…- rápidamente Lincoln la tomó, sirviendo como escudo humano, y la llevó de regreso al cuarto para que no terminase en medio del fuego cruzado y que tanto ella como la criaturita en su vientre resultasen heridas -Ummm… eso suena como un buen título para otro libro sobre mi familia- un foco que se le formó encima de su cabeza fue reventado por otro zapato volador.

(…)

El manto nocturno ya había caído en Royal Woods, y luego de lidiar con ese incidente y más situaciones deschavetadas que acabarían con la cordura de cualquier otra persona, era hora de que Lincoln les diera las buenas noches a sus hijos.

-… y luego de despedirse de los siete enanos, Blancanieves se fue con el príncipe que le salvó la vida a su reino para vivir felices para siempre. Fin- cerró un libro de cuentos que estaba leyendo.

-¡QUE LINDO FUE ESO! Cuéntalo otra vez, papá- pidió… Lewis estando de lo más entusiasmado.

-Mejor mañana. Ahora duerme, mi chiquitín especial- acarició su cabello cuando bostezó y se dio media vuelta para dormirse y lo arropó dedicándole una última mirada antes de irse de su cuarto.

Pasó de habitación en habitación para verificar que los demás estuviesen durmiendo también.

En la habitación de Rafa y Lionel, el paranoico dormía sujetando esa misma lanza y el mencionado peluchito de My Little Pony susurrando entre sueños incoherencias sobre que lo secuestraran en contraste con el más pequeño que duerme abrazando uno de los tantos libros que tiene a su disposición.

Sigue el cuarto de Larry y Rachell. La más joven dormía plácidamente estando rodeada por varios mangas y bosquejos de esas ilustraciones Yaoi mientras que el mayor chateaba con alguien por celular riendo levemente por lo que leía. Era como si lo ocurrido hace unas horas no hubiese pasado.

Continúa el cuarto de Laura y Logan. Este último tenía consigo todos los afiches relacionados con la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuidándolos con recelo poseyendo un gesto de mal humor durmiendo con esa ametralladora Nerf que también contrastaba con la expresión serena de la chica que en vez de estar durmiendo acostada se encontraba sentada en la cama en posición de meditación.

Los siguientes eran Rick y Rita cuyo cuarto era el más pintoresco porque literalmente había una línea en medio que los separaba a ambos y cada una de sus mitades estaban adornadas por sus respectivos gustos viéndose de lo más tiernos y adorables… si no fuese porque la niña puso sus juguetes de princesas a su alrededor a modo de castillo rodeándola como fortaleza y el niño colocó sus naves espaciales en modo de ataque como si fuesen armas automáticas a la espera de que un intruso traspase el perímetro.

Y finalmente fue al cuarto que solo era ocupado por Rose quien estaba dormida sobre un escritorio soltando un chorro de babas, roncando y aun llevando el mismo traje elegante que usó durante todo el día estando a su vez rodeada de varios papeles y documentos. Él negó con la cabeza y tomó una cobija también arropándola sobándole una mejilla antes de irse.

-Bien… así es como finaliza otro día de mi vida como padre de familia- bostezó estirando los brazos y rascándose el trasero al estar ya listo para dormir junto a su mujer -tener que evitar que armen un alboroto y pongan patas arriba la casa desde tan tempranas horas de la mañana, soportar sus diabluras de camino a la escuela, disfrutar un poco de la escasa paz que tengo mientras estudian y cuando el trabajo no me llama, aguantar de nuevo el bullicio que hacen cuando los voy a buscar y hacer todo lo posible para que no desaten el apocalipsis durante el resto del día hasta que sea hora de dormir- se tronó el cuello a inclinarlo de izquierda a derecha.

-Nada que la experiencia de la vida y el paso del tiempo me permitan enfrentar, solo espero seguir teniendo la fortaleza para lidiar con esto durante muchos años más y no colapsar a mitad del camino. No sería un Loud de verdad si no pudiese manejar la enorme responsabilidad que conlleva cuidar de una familia tan numerosa y pintoresca y no merecería llevar ese apellido.

-Solo espero que nuestros hijos no olviden esto cuando crezcan y formen también sus propias familias. Sería un golpe demoledor que alguno de ellos olvidase el verdadero significado de lo que es una familia y a quiénes han crecido junto a ellos con el pasar de los años…- esa pintoresca pelea fraternal que se dio hizo que se preocupase de que los lazos de sangre se mitigasen y la relación entre hermanos sufriese un quiebre que no se pueda reponer.

-Lincoln… deja de estar hablando con el aire y ven a dormir- le pidió la pelinegra molesta porque tanta charla no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

-Enseguida, preciosa. Gracias por acompañarme en un día normal en mi vida como padre de familia, no saben la falta que me hacía volver a hablar con los testigos invisibles que desde que era chico han estado pendientes de cada movimiento que hago apoyándome en más de una ocasión. Así que hasta la próxima y que tengan buenas noches- acostándose al lado de su mujer la abrazó por la cintura dispuesto a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡ARAÑAS, ARAÑAS, QUÍTENMELAS, QUÍTENMELAS!- sin embargo abrió de golpe los ojos cuando se escuchó este grito de horror por parte de Lewis debido a una pesadilla que tuvo y que despertó a los demás que inmediatamente comenzaron a quejarse exigiéndole que dejase de hacer bulla.

-Ya sabes que hacer, Lincoln…- a Ronnie se le formó una palpitante vena en la frente por tanto ruido pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido.

-Enseguida, linda…- con toda la pereza del mundo Lincoln se levantó y salió del cuarto arrastrando los pies -ya voy, Lewis, ya voy…- de nuevo bostezó rascándose la nuca -sí… otro día como cualquier otro en la casa Loud…- le dedicó una débil sonrisa al público y siguió caminando.

**Capítulo dos completado el 04/10/2019.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia, sé muy bien que me demoré mucho en subirlo pero durante un tiempo pensé en dejar este fic como un One-Shot y que el resto de del día a día de Lincoln como padre de familia quedase a la imaginación del lector, pero sentí la necesidad de mostrar un poco más de su vida y la de sus peculiares hijos.**

**Además, tampoco podía dejar de lado a sus hermanas y quise mostrar cómo serían sus vidas (Desde mi punto de vista y tomando en cuenta lo que han hecho en la serie) al crecer y volverse adultas. También me hubiera gustado detallar las respectivas familias de ellas, pero eso habría alargado de forma monstruosa el capítulo así que eso sí lo dejaré a la imaginación del lector.**

**Pero eso sí, el siguiente si será el último capítulo de mi primer fic de The Loud House que debo admitir fue mejor recibido de lo que pude imaginar, así que un millón de gracias a todos aquellos que desde un inicio les gusto este proyecto ;D**

**Por cierto, hace no mucho subí un nuevo fic llamado "Engranes de Guerra" que es una historia bélica llena de toda clase de conflictos que llevará la cordura de Lincoln y sus amigos más allá de sus límites lidiando con miles de situaciones de peligro mortal en su lucha por salvar a la humanidad :O**


	3. Una Gran Familia Feliz

**LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: UNA GRAN FAMILIA FELIZ**

Nuevamente el sol estaba saliendo sobre la ciudad de Royal Woods lo que para Lincoln significaba otra vez ejercer su labor de esposo y padre de familia despertándose al estirarse como un gato luego de una noche algo agitada por tener que calmar a su "chiquitín especial" para que no vuelva a tener otra pesadilla.

-Hora de iniciar con un nuevo día…- bostezó rascándose la retaguardia y relamiéndose los labios -buenos días, preciosa- besó a Ronnie en una mejilla cuando también se despertó.

-Buenos días, perde… ay… ¡AYAYAYAYYYY!- no pudo saludarlo porque se sujetó su gran estómago soltando fuertes alaridos de dolor.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, RONNIE!- la ayudó a sentarse y le puso una mano en la espalda cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Ya viene…- habló con un hilo de voz tan débil que él no le entendió -¡QUE YA VIENE EL BEBE, GRANDÍSIMO TONTO!- le gritó en toda la cara al tomarlo de la parte delantera de su camisilla para volver a sujetarse el vientre como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

-¡¿E-E-E-EN SERIO?!- se alarmó no sabiendo que hacer por unos momentos -¡NIÑOS, NIÑAS, DESPIERTESN, SU FUTURO HERMANO O HERMANA YA VA A NACER!- gritó a todo pulmón. En menos de cinco segundos se oyó una estremecedora estampida y la puerta del cuarto casi salió volando cuando llegaron sus demás retoños entrando con la fuerza de un ariete.

-¡¿DE VERDAD YA VA A NACER MI NUEVO HERMANITO?!- preguntó entusiasmado Larry que tenía espuma de afeitar en la cara estando medio rasurado.

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍ, AUAUAUUHHHH!- afirmó la señora de la casa tratando de aguantarse sus lágrimas.

-¡VIVA, VIVA, YA VOY A VER A MI NUEVO HERMANITO!- Lewis aplaudía dando unos saltitos de la emoción -pero… ¿Dónde está la cigüeña que se supone debe dejarlo en la barriguita de mami?- se rascó la nuca confundido haciendo que más de uno se palmeara la cara.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!- Lincoln tomó un celular y le marcó a alguien -¡ZACH, SOY YO, LINCOLN! Mi mujer ya va dar a luz, ¡Necesitamos que vengas enseguida y avísale a Rusty que esté listo para recibirnos!- le pidió ayuda a uno de sus amigos de la infancia.

-¡NO SÉ SI PUEDA RESISTIR HASTA QUE LLEGUEN POR MÍ!- continuaba quejándose su esposa.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Aquí estamos todos nosotros para ayudarte en todo lo que…- el mayor de sus hijos le tomó una mano para apoyarla y transmitirle fuerza pero enseguida guardó silencio y se puso de rodillas gimiendo del dolor porque ella le apretó la mano derecha tan fuerte que se podía oír el sonido de sus huesos triturarse y que pusiera una graciosa expresión de dolor.

-¡MUY BIEN TODOS, COMO LO HEMOS PRACTICADO EN LOS SIMULACROS!- Rose tomó la tutela al ser la segunda mayor y la más responsable de los hijos del Ronniecoln -hagan a un lado todos los muebles que estén entre el cuarto de nuestros padres y la puerta principal de la casa, ¡NADA NI NADIE DEBE INTERFERIR EN ESTO!- los guío como si estuviera organizando un evento importante y ahora nada era más importante que la seguridad de su madre y el retoño en su estómago.

-¡Ya quiero ver a mi nueva hermanita! Haremos fiestas de Té todos los días, leeremos historias de princesas y opinaremos sobre cuál príncipe es el más guapo…- Rita estaba de lo más ilusionada cuando todos empezaron a hacer a un lado los muebles.

-… y haremos hipótesis sobre qué habría pasado si Anakin le hubiese ganado a Obi Wan en Mustafar o que habría sucedido si Rey matase al Emperador…- a su vez Rick también estaba emocionado al pensar en lo que haría si resulta ser un niño lo que saldrá del vientre de su madre.

-… instruirla en el maravilloso mundo del Yaoi para crear todo tipo de parejas tanto las clásicas de siempre como las más alocadas…- Rachell hizo otro de esos perturbadores batidos de pestañas.

-¿Pero están seguros de que mamá si dará a luz a un bebé humano? ¡¿Qué tal si en verdad se trata de un bebé alienígena que fue incubado dentro de ella hace nueve meses por una de las tantas razas extraterrestres que quieren apoderarse de la Tierra y una vez que salga nos comerá a todos y después a todas las personas del hospital para terminar su desarrollo y luego…?!- como era de esperarse, Rafa empezó a decir una de sus locas paranoias.

-Ah…- gimió Lionel que en vez de estar poniendo de su parte se limitó a sentarse en una esquina para leer un libro ya comenzando a visualizar como será exiliado por los demás una vez que el nuevo miembro de la familia Loud esté en casa.

-¡No hay moros en la costa! Avancen, soldados- pidió Logan como un sargento cuando ya nada estaba en el camino una vez que oyeron el inconfundible sonido de una sirena de ambulancia acercándose al hogar de todos ellos.

-¡AQUÍ ZACH REPORTÁNDOSE! ¡¿Dónde está la paciente?!- le abrieron la puerta a un pelirrojo un poco bajo de estatura usando gruesos lentes y acompañado por otro hombre usando el mismo uniforme de paramédico trayendo consigo una camilla.

-¡POR ACÁ!- el patriarca de la familia le hizo una seña para que se les acercaran y con cuidado subieron a la mexicana en la camilla para llevarla a la ambulancia -¡TOMA, LARRY!- antes de ingresar al vehículo le lanzó las llaves de Vanzilla a su primer hijo que apenas pudo atrapar debido a su mano triturada que estaba rodeada por una bolsa de hielo.

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos y tú te encargarás de traer a tus hermanos y hermanas al hospital. Confío que esta vez sí actuarás como el hermano mayor que se supone que eres y sabrás como controlar la situación si se presente algún imprevisto, ¿Correcto?

-Descuida, papá. No te fallaré- aseguró sonriendo con confianza y cerrando el puño alrededor de las llaves a lo que él asintió y entró a la ambulancia que inmediatamente comenzó a dirigirse al hospital principal de la ciudad -¡DEBO AVISARLE A GERALD Y A LOS DEMÁS SOBRE ESTO!- guardó las llaves para tomar su casi inseparable celular aun teniendo espuma de afeitar en el rostro.

-¿Qué esperan todos ustedes? ¡Vístanse y arréglense! ¿Acaso quieren recibir a su nuevo hermano o hermana en pijama? ¡MUÉVANSE!- nuevamente Rose tuvo que ejercer el rol de figura autoritaria

Así que después de una mini-batalla sobre el orden en el que se bañarían casi destruyendo por completo el baño principal de la casa, ya todos estaban listos y se dirigieron a la camioneta familiar que ha pasado de generación en generación entre los Loud.

-Cuida nuestros humildes aposentos y mantenlos lejos de las malas energías mientras estemos afuera, Charles Segundo- pidió Laura a un enorme Mastín Inglés que tenía un collar con su nombre estando en el patio trasero de la casa.

-¡GUAU, GUAU!- el Can le lamió la cara agitando la cola emocionado sabiendo bien que dentro de poco tendrá que estar pendiente de otro miembro de la familia con el que podrá jugar al crecer.

-¡LAURA, DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y VÁMONOS!- le apuró Larry tocando varias veces la bocina de Vanzilla, así que luego de "bendecir la casa" para mantener cualquier influencia negativa a raya entró al vehículo que enseguida se puso en marcha dejando tras de sí una nube de humo.

-Hemos esperado esto por nueve largos meses… ¡Que en serio nunca creí que este día llegaría!- expresó Larry emocionado y manejando con gran habilidad la camioneta por las carreteras eludiendo cualquier otro medio de transporte que estuviese en su camino.

-¿Cómo creen que será? ¿Se parecerá a uno de nosotros o a mamá o a papá o a una de nuestras tías o al crecer tomará un camino distinto?- quería saber Logan frotándose las manos muy ansioso por saber cómo será el nuevo Loud.

-Por supuesto que tomará un camino diferente a nosotros. Sería ilógico que el nuevo fruto de nuestros padres que ya tienen diez hijos tenga los mismos gustos y personalidades de ellos o de sus otros descendientes. Hay muchos factores que influencian en el desarrollo de la personalidad de un ser humano siendo la crianza y la convivencia del día a día con otras personas los más importantes junto con…- Rose comenzó a explicarles a detalle las diversas variantes como si se tratase de una maestra impartiendo clases a unos pequeñuelos.

-Con la familia tan pintoresca que conformamos, pues…- ironizó Lionel tomándose la molestia de dejar por un momento su lectura y entrar en la conversación haciéndose notar al menos un poco.

-¡Nada ni nadie podrá arruinarnos este día de dicha y alegría!- Lewis seguía de lo más ilusionado pensando en los miles de juegos que podría gozar a lado de su siguiente hermano o hermana.

-¡BRANK!- infortunadamente o por una mala broma del destino o mera casualidad, se produjo una explosión por debajo del medio de transporte para que enseguida su interior se llenara de un pesado y sofocante humo que hizo toser a todos sus ocupantes.

-¡OH SANTO DIOS, ALGUIEN PUSO UNA BOMBA DE TIEMPO BAJO VANZILLA PARA QUE NO PUDIÉRAMOS IR AL HOSPITAL! ¡Seguramente fue alguna agencia secreta del gobierno que quiere evitar que presenciemos el nacimiento de un alien incubado en el estómago de una mujer para después secuestrarlo no dejando testigo alguno y hacerle todo tipos de experimentos con el fin de…!- miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Rafa creyendo que iban a morir.

-¡CÁLLATE, RAFA! ¡Solo fue una maldita avería!- ya de muy mal humor, Larry estacionó Vanzilla para que todos pudieran bajar y respirar aire limpio -lo único que nos faltaba…- pateó una de las ruedas para desquitar su coraje -¡Debo llamar a Gerald u otro de mis amigos para que nos echen una mano!- rápidamente sacó su celular solo para que su expresión de mal humor empeorase -y para rematar se descargó la batería de esa cochinada…- rechinó los dientes.

-¡OH NO! ¡¿NO VAMOS A PODER VER COMO LA CIGÜEÑA DEJA A NUESTRO NUEVO HERMANITO EN EL ESTÓMAGO DE MAMI?!- Lewis puso carita de cachorro regañado a punto de llorar.

-¡¿Qué haremos?! ¡¿Qué haremos?! ¡¿Qué haremos?!- preguntaban apurados Rick y Rita.

-¿Pedir aventón tal vez?- recomendó Lionel que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse en una roca y continuar leyendo con una calma que ya estaba siendo de lo más inquietante.

-Espero que mamá y papá hayan podido llegar al hospital sin muchos inconvenientes- rogó Rose viendo al cielo luego de suspirar y apartarse un mechón de la frente.

(…)

-¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO, NO ESTORBEN!- exigía Zach conduciendo la ambulancia a toda prisa por las calles como si estuviese en medio de una carrera -¡Ya no respetan lo que simbolizan las sirenas y se quedan quietos como estatuas!- hizo un giro cerrado en una esquina casi haciendo que su transporte se volcara.

-¡CONTRÓLATE, ZACH! ¡¿Se te olvida que tienes a una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz dentro de tu ambulancia?!- reclamó Lincoln pasando una mano por el pelo de su mujer.

-Bien, de seguro ahora se preguntaran como uno de mis viejos amigos con los que antes conformé a la Formación Serpiente se volvió un paramédico- le volvió a hablar al aire como lo hizo antes.

-Pues digamos que eligió una profesión que le hiciera tener grandes emociones todos los días lidiando con diversas situaciones que no cualquiera pudiese manejar, además, de que afirma que así podría de alguna forma saber si el gobierno tiene pensado usar a cualquier persona que sufre de algún accidente u otro malestar para propósitos oscuros- esto último lo dijo como susurro y viendo de un lado a otro como temiendo que alguien indebido lo espiara.

-Ya deja de estar hablando con la nada, Lincoln… ¡AUCH!- continuaba quejándose Ronnie que tenía un trapo mojado con agua caliente en la frente -¿Falta mucho para llegar al hospital…?

-¡CASI NADA! Solo debemos pasar por la Avenida Franklin y en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegaremos a…- el pelirrojo dejó de hablar y pisó el freno deteniendo abruptamente la ambulancia porque justamente cuando iba a llegar hasta la mencionada avenida se topó con una manada de vacas que cruzaban de derecha a izquierda el camino.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA, ZACH?!- le reclamó el peliblanco porque ese brusco movimiento pudo haber lastimado de forma grave a Ronnie o al fruto que lleva dentro de ella.

-¡Obstáculos inesperados!- señaló hacia adelante la gran agrupación de bovinos que no se inmutaban por la sirena de la ambulancia y pitidos de los demás autos cercanos -solo alguien en Royal Woods puede tener tantas vacas a su disposición…

-¡Vamos, vaquitas, muévanse más rápido!- vieron no muy lejos de su posición a un hombre muy alto, de pelo anaranjado y acento sureño llevando puesto un overol de granjero y un sombrero de paja cargando con un solo brazo un gran bloque de heno que subió a una carreta impulsada por un caballo siendo acompañado por un gran cerdo.

-¡LIAM, CARAJO, DILE A ESAS FUTURAS HAMBURGUESAS QUE NO ESTORBEN!- le gritó Zach.

-¿Eh? ¡OH, ZACH, LINCOLN! ¡¿Cómo han estado, amigos?!- al verlos sonrió enormemente mostrando que tiene unos cuantos dientes chuecos para acercárseles -¿No te da gusto verlos, Virginia?- le preguntó al cerdo que lo acompañaba que soltó un gruñido haciendo el equivalente a una sonrisa pasando por alto el detalle de que están en una ambulancia con las sirenas prendidas.

-Diría que estamos bien si no fuera porque mi mujer está a punto de dar a luz, ¿Podrías por favor hacer a un lado a tus vacas y despejar la Avenida Franklin para que lleguemos al hospital?- pidió el Señor Loud apurado tratando de no parecer grosero ante su amigo campesino.

-¡Claro, no hay problema, Link!- amañó con seguir guiando a su rebaño pero se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sus talones quitándose el sombrero y rascarse la nuca -bueno, en realidad si hay un problema. Más allá de mis vaquitas se produjo un accidente cuando un camión chocó contra un autobús bloqueando toda la vía y ningún vehículo puede pasar; lo lamento tanto.

-Pero que alegría… solo falta que llueva y un rayo nos caiga encima…- susurró sarcástica Ronnie.

-¡DIANTRES! Debemos llegar al hospital cuanto antes- el hombre que antes era conocido como "el Chico del Plan" estaba desesperándose por no saber qué hacer en ese momento.

-Podrían usar un atajo que yo algunas veces uso cuando debo ir a comprar cosas para mi granja. Es algo rústico, pero les ahorrará tediosas horas de espera- les propuso el granjero.

-Lo que sea con tal de llegar cuanto antes al hospital- accedió el peliblanco y él les indicó por dónde debían ir -mil gracias, Liam. ¡ANDANDO!- tomando un nuevo rumbo, la ambulancia se alejó del rebaño de vacas antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde.

-¡Mucha suerte, que les vaya bien!- se despidió agitando una mano, pero su cerda soltó un "¡OINK, OINK!" a modo de reproche -¿Qué? Ni de broma les voy a decir que por culpa de unas de mis vaquitas que se separaron del rebaño se produjo ese accidente. Ya tengo demasiados problemas evitando que se descubra que fue por un descuido mío lo que causó eso- la puerca negó con la cabeza estando nada conforme por esa falta de honestidad.

-¡Ahí está el atajo que nos dijo Liam!- señaló Zach al acercarse al lugar, pero otra vez tuvo que pisar a fondo el freno porque la superficie de ese camino era irregular y con muchos baches y piedras que haría que cualquier vehículo que pase por ahí se agitase con violencia -recuérdenme nunca volver a pedirle a Liam si conoce algún atajo para llegar más rápido a un lugar…

-¿Tenemos más alternativa…? ¡HAY QUE HACERLO!- apuró Ronnie estando casi en las últimas.

-Espero no arrepentirnos de esto más adelante- no muy conformes, decidieron tomar esa ruta -ahora también se preguntaran a que se dedica otro de mis viejos amigos de la niñez, pues él… bueno, creo que no hace falta explicar a qué se dedica, ¿Cierto?- Lincoln dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que las explicaciones sobraban en esta situación.

-Solo espero que mis hijos no tengan los mismos inconvenientes que nosotros- pidió antes de agarrar una de las manos de su esposa cuando la ambulancia se adentró a la rocosa ruta.

(…)

-Lo que daría por tener a la Tía Lana aquí ahora mismo…- refunfuñaba Larry estando debajo de Vanzilla tratando de reparar su avería -¡MIERDA!- exclamó porque le cayó aceite en la cara.

-Es increíble que a nadie más se le ocurriera traer su propio celular debido a la emoción y la prisa, ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan descuidados?- regañaba Rose haciendo en una hoja de papel unos cálculos sobre cuánto se demoraran debido a este imprevisto.

-Si eres tan buena niña exploradora, ¿Por qué no trajiste el tuyo también?- espetó Logan pasándole a Larry las herramientas que él le pedía -y para colmo los demás no hacen nada para solucionar este problema- le dedicó una mirada de molestia a los otros niños y niñas.

Laura se había sentado en una roca con su típica posición de meditación teniendo unos cuántos pájaros y ardillas encima como si se tratase de una estatua limitándose a respirar hondamente, Rachell tarareaba feliz una canción haciendo sus dibujos Yaoi, Rafa tenía apegado a su cuerpo una rama a modo de defensa viendo rápidamente de un lado a otro temblando ligeramente, Rita y Rick tenían otro de sus tantos desacuerdos, Lewis perseguía alegre unas mariposas no deteniéndose a pesar de que se chocaba de cara contra varios árboles en el proceso y Lionel continuaba leyendo su libro ajeno a todo lo que pasaba.

Era increíble ver como la emoción por su nueva hermana o hermano pareció esfumarse por completo y volvían a sus peculiares rutinas normales como si ya estuviesen acostumbrados a que algo así sucediera cada vez que están por recibir algo beneficioso o del agrado de todos (Cosa que seguramente les habrá pasado ya varias veces al tener sangre Loud corriendo por sus venas)

-Creo que ya casi lo tengo… ¡LO LOGRÉ!- cantó victorioso el mayor de todos ellos, a lo que el más pequeño cerró bruscamente su libro susurrando: "Hasta que al fin" y se le acercó.

Desafortunadamente, el gato que usó para mantener suspendido a Vanzilla se corrió por lo que todo el peso de esta le cayó encima comprimiéndole el pecho y empezara a agitar desesperado las piernas tratando inútilmente de quitársela de encima no siendo capaz de formular palabra alguna. Los otros dejaron de hacer tonterías y se le aproximaron aterrados no sabiendo cómo ayudarlo.

-¡VA A MORIR APLASTADO, VA A MORIR APLASTADO, VA A MORIR APLASTADO!- Rafa comenzó a darse varios golpes en los costados de la cabeza corriendo en su lugar formando círculos.

-¡AYÚDENME A LEVANTAR ESTA COSA!- Logan era el único en mantener la calma y se colocó detrás de la camioneta tratando en vano de alzarla poniéndose rojo por el esfuerzo.

-¡DESCUIDA, LARRY, YO TE SALVARÉ!- muy a diferencia suya, Lewis pudo alzar sin mayor problema toda la parte trasera del vehículo a un ángulo de casi 90 grados -¡¿Estás bien?!- era impresionante también que pudiese hablar con su voz normal no revelando síntomas de esfuerzo extremo.

-Estaré bien, gracias Lewis…- agradeció adolorido Larry cuando los otros lo alejaron de Vanzilla a la que casi se le rompen las ventanas cuando el "chiquitín especial" la soltó de golpe y diera muy duro contra el suelo causando también el sonido de metal quebrándose -me fracturé el brazo derecho… no podré conducir… ¡MALDITA SEA!

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar al hospital? ¿Tú no sabes conducir, Rose?- le preguntó Rachell.

-He tratado de tomar lecciones, pero cada vez que parece que tengo algo de tiempo libre para eso siempre se me presenta otro imprevisto de la escuela. ¿Qué esos tontos no saben arreglar los problemas sin mí?- sin dudas deja que su oficio de presidenta estudiantil le chupe la vida.

-¡MUY BIEN TODOS, YA BASTA DE TANTAS TONTERÍAS Y FÓRMENSE!- ordenó Logan, que de la nada, había sacado un casco de soldado y se lo colocó para caminar de izquierda a derecha como si fuese un militar -obviamente estamos en un grave predicamento y se requiere de la colaboración de todos para solucionarlo. Así que préstenme atención para poder ganar esta difícil batalla- habló con el tono autoritario de un general.

-Lionel, Rita y Rick, ustedes son los más chiquitos por lo que son los que generarían más empatía y pesar en los demás conductores que pasen por la carretera. Pongan sus mejores caras de necesitados para que el corazón de alguno de estos se derrita y así se detenga para echarnos una mano- comenzó a dar sus indicaciones.

-Mientras tanto, Rose y Rachell irán al Sur para buscar ayuda y Lewis y yo iremos al Norte, y tú Laura… mejor quédate aquí y no hagas nada- vio con desagrado a su compañera de cuarto que continuaba en esa posición no alterándose cuando Larry casi murió aplastado.

-Sus órdenes ya han sido dadas, soldados. Mucha suerte a todos, ¡ANDANDO!- ordenó haciendo un saludo militar dando por hecho que ellos acatarían sus demandas al pie de la letra.

-¡COMO ORDENE, MI GENERAL!- Lewis fue el único en seguirle el juego haciendo también esa seña solo que en vez de ponerse la mano en la frente, se la colocó debajo de la nariz.

-¿Y por qué crees que vamos a obedecerte así como así? ¡Ni que fueses papá o mamá para mandarnos de esa forma!- Rita se reusó a obedecerlo molesta de que le hablase de ese modo.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema, tonta?! No te costará nada poner los mismos ojitos de cachorro que siempre pones para que mamá o papá te compren una de tus estúpidas muñecas- Rick enseguida desaprobó su falta de colaboración.

Con eso se inició otra de esas fuertes discusiones entre los Loud del mañana, solo que ahora, era mucho más acalorada debido a la situación tan complicada en la que están ya a sabiendas que no sería algo que pudiera resolverse fácilmente como si fuera un predicamento común y corriente.

-¡CHICOS, CHICAS, ESPEREN, NO PELEEN!- pidió Lewis agitando un poco las manos, pero nadie le prestó atención y continuaron peleando verbalmente -¡PAREN, DEJEN DE PELEAR!- volvió a pedir consiguiendo el mismo resultado -¡DETÉNGANSE!- comenzó a respirar agitado temblando de la ira y desesperación amenazando con ponerse a llorar de la impotencia.

-¡LES DIJE QUE SE DETENGAN!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y furioso como nunca antes lo había estado pisando tan fuerte el suelo que creó un leve temblor que sacudió a Vanzilla.

Todos sus hermanos y hermanas guardaron silencio y lo vieron pálidos del miedo, incluso Lionel que nuevamente se había aislado para seguir leyendo. Ya antes lo habían visto molesto o alterado por algo, pero siempre era por cosas triviales o sin mucha relevancia, por lo que verlo así de iracundo era un acontecimiento que ni en un millón de años se hubieran esperado.

-¿Estás bien, Lewis? ¿Te pasa algo?- la primera en salir de su estado de shock fue Rose.

-A mí no me pasa nada, ¡SON USTEDES A LOS QUE LES PASA ALGO!- era bastante intimidante la forma en como combinaba su tono de voz soso con una gran ira -¡Se supone que todos somos una familia que debe apoyarse mutuamente y unir fuerzas para solucionar los problemas! Y en vez de eso, ¡TODOS SE PONEN A DISCUTIR COMO UN MONTÓN DE TONTOS!- aún furioso, no llegaba a los extremos de insultarlos gravemente.

-Hoy es un día especial porque la cigüeña dejara a nuestro nuevo hermanito o hermanita en la barriguita de mami, ¡Y ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE PERDÉRNOSLO POR CULPA DE LOS DESACUERDOS DE TODOS USTEDES! Recuerdo las historias que papi me contaba sobre que cuando él era un niño dejaba de lado sus diferencias con nuestras tías y unía fuerzas con ellas para solucionar cualquier problema que se presentaba logrando salir adelante y permanecer juntos como una familia de verdad al final del día cuyos integrantes se apoyan y cuidan entre sí tanto en las buenas como en las malas, ¡¿QUÉ PENSARÍA SI NOS VIERA AHORA MISMO?! Estaría decepcionado al ver que no hemos aprendido nada de lo que él siempre trata de enseñarnos- no hacía esfuerzo para contener sus lágrimas de desdicha revelando su gran honestidad al momento de expresarse.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó entre los descendientes de Lincoln y Ronnie. Todos agacharon la cabeza y desviaron la mirada poniéndose a reflexionar sobre esas palabras dándose cuenta de los enormes errores que han estado cometiendo en todo este tiempo.

-Él tiene razón. Lo lamento, hermanos, se supone que como el mayor debo imponer el orden y saberlos guiar cuando algo como esto pasa y en vez de eso me molesto y distraigo por cualquier tontería no manteniendo la calma y evitar que todo se vuelva un caos. No he sabido desempeñar mi rol de primogénito- Larry se disculpó sobándose su brazo lastimado.

-Yo tampoco he sabido cumplir mi papel como la segunda mayor. Dejando que cosas ajenas a mi familia consuman mi tiempo y me estresen a tales extremos…- con la siguiente disculpa por parte de Rose, de uno en uno los chicos y chicas empezaron a reconocer sus grandes fallas.

-Muy buen discurso, Lewis. Ahora que todos han aceptado sus errores como seres imperfectos de carne y hueso, las cosas a partir de ahora serán un poco más amenas y pacíficas entre nosotros- interrumpió Laura que continuaba en pose de meditación.

-En vez de estar ahí haciendo nada deberías formar parte de este momento emotivo grupal para luego ayudarnos a idear una manera de llegar al hospital y recibir a nuestro nuevo hermano- le reclamó Logan molesto porque pese a todo nadie tomó en consideración su plan.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices, hermano mío? Si en todo este tiempo en el que ustedes han discutido y haciendo tonterías, he sido capaz de contactar y traer la ayuda necesaria para lograr ese objetivo- nadie entendió a lo que se refería hasta que sin previo aviso llegó corriendo Charles Segundo ladrando alegre para acercarse a ella y lamerle la cara -te demoraste un poco, mi amigo canino.

-¿Charles? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Larry se le acercó para acariciarle la cabeza.

-¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!- segundos después de estos ladridos, también llegaron un par de ciervos, un alce, una águila cabeza calva, unos cinco perros… incluso un gran oso pardo.

-¡AAAAHHHH, UN OSO!- recuperando su actitud normal, Lewis se escondió tras su hermano mayor temblando del miedo, los demás hicieron lo mismo pensando que se los iba a comer.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, LAURA?!- con brazo herido o no, instintivamente Larry se puso al frente para cuidar a sus hermanos y hermanas menores de cualquier peligro.

-Pude contactar a estas hermosas y nobles criaturas para que nos socorran en esta situación tan difícil. Por pura voluntad vinieron hasta aquí para empujar el vehículo de nuestro padre y llevarnos al hospital, así que apurémonos y lleguemos cuanto antes y estar ahí a tiempo para que cuando nuestro nuevo congénere llegue a este mundo sea recibido por el abrigador calor de una familia amorosa. Andando- con toda serenidad, ella caminó pasando al lado de los animales siendo incluso capaz de sobarle la quijada al oso como si este fuese tan solo un perrito.

-Esta sí que no me la puedo creer…- susurró atónito Logan asombrado de que la hermana que peor le cae debido a que arruina sus afiches relacionados con guerras y que predica a cada momento mensajes de paz y amor pudo lograr por sí misma y sin ayuda de los demás solucionar el problema que él trató en vano de resolver haciéndole quedar en ridículo.

-¡EN MARCHA!- vociferó Lewis ya con su característica alegría una vez que a todos esos animales les amarraron cuerdas para que impulsaran a Vanzilla como si fueran los renos que mueven el trineo de Santa Claus, excepto al águila que se mantenía en lo alto para informarles sobre cualquier posible obstáculo que les espere más adelante.

-Ya estamos todos, ¡Ahora sí, vámonos!- dicho esto la camioneta se puso en movimiento una vez que todos los niños y niñas estuviesen adentro… o al menos eso creyeron.

-¿Dónde hay papel higiénico cuando uno más lo necesita?- refunfuñaba Rita saliendo detrás de unos arbustos después de haber hecho sus necesidades frotándose las manos contra la ropa hasta que notó como el vehículo familiar se alejaba más y más -¡OIGAN, SE OLVIDARON DE MÍ, ESPÉRENME!- corriendo lo más rápido que pudo fue tras ellos gritando como loca.

(...)

Luego de un "viaje agitado" la ambulancia en dónde estaba Lincoln y Ronnie llegó al hospital siendo recibidos enseguida por un doctor, que casualmente, también tiene el pelo de tonalidad roja.

-¡¿Desde cuándo ha estado teniendo estas contracciones de parto?!- quería saber mientras recorrían los pasillos del lugar teniendo a la mexicana postrada en otra camilla.

-¡Desde hace por lo menos media hora, Rusty!- le contesto el hombre que fue traído al mundo dentro de la limusina presidencial siendo recibido por los brazos de la Primera Dama todavía sosteniendo la mano de la mujer que alguna vez le gusto molestarlo cuando eran chicos.

-¡Y habríamos llegado más rápido si no fuese por la para nada beneficiosa ayuda de Liam!- agregó Zach todavía acompañándolos hasta que recibió un llamado -¿Qué se produjo otro accidente en la Avenida Franklin cuando una moto chocó contra una de esas inmundas vacas? ¡ESE PEDAZO DE…! Lo siento, Lincoln, pero el deber me llama.

-Descuida, Zach, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros. Ahora ve y has lo mejor que sabes hacer- luego de despedirse se retiró con su compañero dejándolos solos -¡Resiste, querida, ya están a punto de atenderte!- volvió a posar su vista en su mujer.

-¡YA NO VOY A AGUANTAR POR MÍAS TIEMPO, HUYUYUYUYYY!- su cara se puso roja como tomate.

-¡Espera, Lincoln!- el médico pelirrojo lo detuvo cuando pasaron por unas puertas dobles -ya conoces el procedimiento. Nadie puede pasar más allá de este punto.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, Rusty, lo sé. Imposible no conocerlo después de las tantas veces que he venido aquí desde que mi mujer trajo al mundo a nuestro primer hijo- compartieron una risa amistosa -solo procura que nada malo le pase a ella y a mi nuevo hijo o hija. Temo tanto que ésta vez su cuerpo no pueda con la labor del parto, que no sabría qué hacer si…- el miedo se apoderó de él.

-No te preocupes, mi amigo. Ya he atendido muchos partos antes y no he fallado con ninguno; esta vez no será la excepción- afirmó Rusty poniéndole una mano en el hombro -ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un nuevo niño o niña que traer a este mundo- colocándose una mascarilla y guantes se retiró.

-Eso espero, eso espero…- gimiendo, el peliblanco fue a sentarse pasándose las manos por el cabello hasta nuevamente se sintió observado -ah, claro. De seguro nadie se esperó que otro de mis amigos pelirrojos se volviese un doctor especialista en partos, ¿Verdad?

-En realidad fue algo que ni él mismo se esperó. Verán, como seguramente ya lo saben, él siempre intentó impresionar a las chicas desde que era un niño para ganarse alguna no teniendo mucho éxito que digamos, ni siquiera cuando se volvió un adolescente perdiendo esas pecas que siempre fueron un repelente para ellas- río al recordar todos los intentos fallidos del doctor.

-Así que para "volverse un imán de chicas" decidió estudiar medicina y volverse médico, pero con el tiempo le agarró seriedad a esa profesión dejando de lado su propósito original convirtiéndose en todo un profesional al que siempre recurrí para que recibiera a mis hijos desde que obtuvo su título porque al ser un buen amigo mío atendería primero a mi mujer sin poner muchos peros. Lo que es irónico tomando en cuenta como antes le tenía un miedo absoluto a la sangre, je, je, je.

-Ahora solo me queda esperar y orar para que todo salga bien- miró hacia arriba soltando otro gemido -y también preguntarme: ¿Cómo les está yendo a mis otros hijos ahora mismo?

(…)

-¡ESTOS ANIMALES ESTÁN LOCOS!- tratando desesperadamente de mantener el control de Vanzilla con un solo brazo, Larry sostenía con todas su fuerzas el volante para que no se volcara debido a la forma en como las criaturas se desplazaban por las calles.

-¡VAMOS A ESTRELLARNOS DE FORMA HORRIBLE Y TERMINAREMOS MUERTOS, O PEOR, PARALÍTICOS DE POR VIDA SIENDO UNOS VEGETALES QUE SE VOLVERÁN UNA CARGA PARA LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS QUE HARTAS DE ATENDERNOS NOS TIRARÁN A UN BARRANCO PARA DESHACERSE DE NOSOTROS O TAMBIÉN…!- comiéndose las uñas haciendo el sonido de una máquina de escribir, Rafa representaba el gran miedo que todos experimentaban en ese instante.

-¡SIENTO QUE PUEDO VOLAR, WIIIIH!- muy a diferencia de ellos, Lewis sacó la parte superior de su cuerpo por una ventana en el techo de Vanzilla teniendo lo brazos extendidos a los lados.

-¡LEWIS, ABAJAO!- los demás lo agarraron obligándole a meterse esquivando por poco la rama de un árbol que de seguro le habría arrancado la cabeza.

-¡¿Falta mucho para llegar al hospital?!- preguntaron Rick y Rita, que milagrosamente, se abrazaban debido a que el miedo los unía como pocas cosas en este mundo lo lograban.

-¡Solo debemos pasar por la Avenida Franklin y ya!- les contestó Logan asomando la cabeza por una de las ventanillas usando unos binoculares para poder ver a la lejanía.

-No… ¡LARRY, PISA LOS FRENOS!- ordenó Laura y él le preguntó para qué -¡SOLO HAZLO!- acató la orden justo cuando los animales también se detuvieron en seco causando que Vanzilla derrapara unos cuantos metros casi atropellándolos -el águila me ha dicho que una manada vacas está interrumpiendo el camino. Debemos hallar otra ruta- todos se preguntaban cómo era posible que pudiese comunicarse de ese modo con animales salvajes.

-¿Pero cuál? Si tratáramos de tomar las otras rutas que conocemos nos demoraríamos mucho- agarrando un mapa Rose intentó encontrar la más corta.

-¿Qué tal por el lago en dónde viven esos peces que la Tía Lana suele visitar? Si la memoria y mi sentido de orientación no fallan, sería la ruta más rápida hacia el hospital desde nuestra posición actual- recomendó el menor de todos ellos para darle vuelta a la página de su libro.

-¿Podrías hacer que los animales nos lleven por ahí, Laura?- quiso saber el joven más grande.

-Lo intentaré, pero no esperen que encuentren enseguida una ruta por la que nuestro medio de transporte que contamina a la Madre Tierra pase sin muchos problemas- usando su aparente Don de comunicarse con los animales la Hippie les pidió a las criaturas que cambiaran de dirección.

En las proximidades de ese lago ya hay muchas personas que decidieron hacer un picnic y pasar un rato agradable en familia o entre amigos, por los alrededores habían algunos viejos poster y anuncios del "monstruo del lago" que alguna vez causó el terror entre los habitantes de Royal Woods pero que con el pasar de los años fue olvidado y ahora ya nadie tenía por qué preocuparse de que algo malo les fuera a pasar si decidieran ir a ese lugar a vacacionar.

-¡PING, PING!- hasta que oyeron la bocina de Vanzilla acercándose a toda velocidad impulsada por los animales, siendo estos, los que causaron el terror entre todos los que están ahí que se hicieron a un lado para no ser arroyados.

-¡LAURA, DILES QUE SE DETENTAN, DILES QUE SE DETENGAN!- pedía desesperado Larry porque las criaturas en vez de detenerse al estar acercándose al lago corrían en su dirección no mermando para nada su velocidad, seguramente porque como la chica les pidió que lo llevaran más rápido al hospital acataron la orden muy al pie de la letra.

-Eso trato, pero necesito que guarden silencio porque las malas vibras causadas por sus gritos de pánico entorpecen mi conexión con esas hermosas criaturas- por primera vez desde que salieron de casa ella frunció el ceño ofuscada manteniendo los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse.

-¡DEMASIADO TARDE, AJÚSTENSE LOS CINTURONES!- vociferó Logan porque los animales se zambulleron arrastrando consigo todo el vehículo.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!- todos soltaron el mismo grito de terror justo antes de que la camioneta se sumergiera completamente en el lago agitando con violencia las aguas como si un pequeño meteoro hubiese caído ahí.

Todo permaneció en un inquietante silencio una vez que la superficie se calmó regresando a la normalidad siendo el sonido de las aves volando y de otros pequeños animales de la zona lo único que se oía, ¿Será posible que la nueva generación Loud haya encontrado su prematuro fin en su prisa por ir a ver al nuevo miembro de su pintoresca familia acabando casi por completo con el linaje de Lincoln y Ronnie?

Para su fortuna eso no pasó y después de unos pocos minutos los animales surgieron en la orilla opuesta del lago arrastrando consigo a Vanzilla que estaba un poco cubierta de vegetación acuática y sus puertas con las ventanillas subidas se abrieron expulsando una gran acumulación de agua junto con todos sus pasajeros que se desparramaron como peces al salir de una red de pesca puesta en un muelle.

-¡PUAJ, PUAJ! Todos… ¿Están bien todos?- quiso saber Larry luego de toser agua.

-Dentro de la medida de lo posible…- ironizó Logan parándose con dificultad.

-Ahora ya sé cómo se sintió Pinocho cuando dejó que esa ballena se lo tragara para ir a salvar a su padre…- comentó Lionel agitando su libro intentando secarlo.

-¡ME AHOGO, ME AHOGO, ME AHOGO!- repetía Rafa estando sobre un pequeño charco agitando los brazos y piernas como si estuviese en medio del océano.

-¡MIS BELLAS OBRAS DE ARTE, ESTÁN ARRUINADAS!- Rachell se puso a llorar a caudales porque las ilustraciones que hizo mientras Larry trataba de reparar la camioneta se dañaron con el agua.

-¿Cómo están ustedes?- interrogó Rose a Rita y Rick que seguían abrazados a pesar de todo mostrando que ante situaciones peligrosas el lazo de mellizos se antepone ante los desacuerdos triviales que tienen con regularidad.

-Bien, pero… ah… ah… ¡ACHUHU!- ambos le estornudaron a ella encima manchándola de mocos.

-¡WIIIIH, OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ!- el único que se divirtió por ese "viaje acuático" fue Lewis estando acostado en el suelo dando unos leves aplausos iguales a los que hizo en la mañana.

-Todos regresen a Vanzilla. No sé por cuánto más nuestros amigos animales vayan a seguir cooperando- les apuró Laura cuando se acercó al oso que se quitó la humedad al agitar su pelaje como si fuese uno de los perros que los acompañaban.

-Entendido. Todos entren en la camioneta- mandó el primogénito del hombre que sin problema alguno es capaz de romper la Cuarta Pared cuando se quitó los zapatos para sacar el agua que se les había metido y otra vez frotarse su brazo herido.

No perdiendo más tiempo, todos ingresaron a la camioneta impulsados nuevamente por los animales recibiendo la guía del águila para saber por dónde ir teniendo que orar para no toparse con un predicamento como el que acaban de encontrarse o incluso uno peor.

(…)

Por fortuna pudieron llegar al hospital sin mayores inconvenientes (Más allá de que la camioneta se desbarató apenas se detuvieron como si fuera un castillo de naipes) y luego de las palabras de agradecimiento de Laura los animales se dispersaron volviendo a dónde pertenecen aterrando a otras personas en el proceso y todos los chicos y chicas ingresaron al lugar.

-¡PAPÁ!- llamarón a Lincoln que estaba en una sala de espera caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado teniendo los brazos cruzados tras la espalda chocando rápidamente los puños.

-¡NIÑOS, NIÑAS, ME ALEGRO DE VERLOS!- sonrió enormemente y fue hasta ellos -¿Pero qué les pasó? ¿Por qué están mojados? ¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo, Larry?

-Es una larga historia, papá… pero mejor dinos como está mamá y nuestro nuevo hermano.

-¿Ya llegó la cigüeña para dejarlo en su pancita?- casi todos rodaron los ojos ante esta otra interrogante de Lewis. En serio es especial en más de un sentido porque en un momento muestra tener pocas luces y en otro revela tener una gran madurez y templanza (A su manera peculiar)

Justo en ese momento las puertas dobles del cuarto se abrieron por Rusty teniendo puesta aún esa mascarilla y un gorro reglamentario que todo médico que atiende un parto usa.

-¿Cómo está mi mujer? ¿Y mi nuevo hijo o hija? ¿Nació bien si complicaciones? ¿Ella está estable?- el patriarca de la familia comenzó a bombardearlo con miles de preguntas hablando tan rápido que se parecía a su hijo paranoico.

Quitándose la mascarilla y el gorro, la expresión del pelirrojo lo decía todo y cada uno de los jóvenes se vieron entre sí temiendo lo peor. El peliblanco mayor se llevó las manos al pecho respirando agitadamente.

-Lo lamento, Lincoln. Pero debido a la turbulencia que tuvieron al venir aquí, la criaturita se lastimó tanto que no pude hacer nada para salvarla. En cuanto a tu mujer… no lo logró. En serio lo siento tanto.

-No… no… ¡NOOOO!- cayendo de rodillas al piso, Lincoln sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronó porque tanto la mujer que más ama en esta vida como el nuevo fruto de su amor se perdieron para siempre.

-¿Qué-qué mi hermanito murió? ¿Acaso a la cigüeña se le cayó cuando lo traía?- pese a lo lento de mente que puede llegar a ser, Lewis comprendió bien que algo grave pasó.

Y así, todos los Loud ahí presentes se abrazaron entre sí compartiendo el mismo dolor tan desgarrador y que nadie en este mundo debe sufrir preguntándose cómo van a poder seguir juntos como familia ahora por esas pérdidas tan desastrosas.

**Historia completada el 09/01/2020.**

**De este modo es como termina mi primer fic de TLH, con la muerte de Ronnie Anne y del niño o niña que llevaba en su interior. Toda una tragedia, ¿No lo creen? Después de todo, no siempre hay un final feliz cuando el cuento acaba.**

**Solo me queda decir… ¡LERO, LERO, LERO! ¡LES TOME EL PELO! (Me bajo un párpado y saco la lengua)**

**¿En serio creyeron que acabaría mi primera historia de The Loud House de una forma tan horrible? ¡SOLO FUE UNA PEQUEÑA BROMA! ¡JAJAJAJA! XD ahora sí, continuemos con el verdadero final de este cuento.**

La enorme y radiante sonrisa de Rusty era toda la respuesta que Lincoln y su prole necesitaban y cualquier sentimiento de miedo, duda y angustia desapareció enseguida.

-Todo salió bien, mi amigo. Tu mujer está bien y ahora mismo está cargando a tu onceavo descendiente, ¡FELICIDADES, HOMBRE!- le dio un amistoso abrazo.

-¡SÍ, VIVA, VIVA, VIVA!- Rick y Rita se tomaron de las manos dando brincos de la alegría.

-Gracias Madre Tierra por volver a darle a nuestra madre la fuerza necesaria para traer a este mundo otra bella e inocente criatura- suspiró aliviada Laura.

-¡QUE BUENO, QUE BUENO! ¿También podemos ver a la cigüeña que trajo a nuestro hermanito nuevo?- quería saber el chico de impresionante fuerza física entrelazando sus dedos con ilusión. Larry murmuró: "Ay, Lewis… nunca cambies" y le palmeó la cabeza.

Todos siguieron a Rusty hasta el cuarto en dónde se encontraba descansando Ronnie que a pesar de estar claramente exhausta sonreía con el genuino amor de una madre al cargar un pequeño bulto envuelto por una cobija meciéndolo despacio.

-Lincoln… niños, niñas… vengan a conocer a su… a su nueva hermanita: Ronnie Segunda- pidió que se les acercaran y apreciaran a la nueva bendición que recibió el rebaño Loud que era una tierna y sana chiquilla que revelaba unos cuantos mechones tanto negros como blancos de pelo.

-¡OOOHHH!- todos soltaron el mismo gemido de ternura quedando de lo más fascinados por la bella visión que tenían en frente y se acercaron más para poder apreciar mejor a la ya ahora menor miembro de su familia.

-Es tan bella…- lágrimas de felicidad escurrieron por las mejillas de Lincoln cuando tocó con su índice izquierdo uno de los redondos pómulos de su hijita haciendo que se removiese.

-¿Se-seguros que no es un alienígena que espera el momento adecuado para comernos?- Rafa mantenía la distancia no estando del todo seguro si acercársele o no.

-Pese a todo el calvario por el que pasamos, valió totalmente la pena. Nada ni nadie podrá arruinar este momento mágico- el hijo mayor la acarició igual permitiéndose también llorar de la dicha.

-¡LINCOLN!- llamó alguien a la lejanía. Se trataba de un afroamericano que usa lentes acompañado de una mujer de también ascendencias latinas y de un joven que tiene los rasgos de ellos.

-¡CLYDE!- el padre de ahora once chicos se le acercó no molesto por su inesperada y para nada oportuna intromisión para abrazarse -¡Me alegro que llegaras! Pensaba que ibas a estar tan ocupado, que te lo ibas a perder.

-Imposible que me perdiese la venida al mundo de mi onceavo ahijado o ahijada. ¿Ya fijaron el día del bautizo?- bromearon un poco mientras que Stella fue a hablar con Ronnie.

-Gerald, también me alegro de que vinieses- Larry le colocó una mano en el hombro a su mejor amigo que tantas veces se ha mencionado antes y que si bien es un chico alto era pequeño si se comparaba con él poseyendo gafas muy parecidas a las que su padre usaba de joven.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- parecía estar algo apenado -¿Pero qué le pasó a tu brazo?- de inmediato se alarmó al verle su extremidad lastimada.

-Esto no es nada del otro mundo, habría aguantado esto y mucho más con tal de atestiguar este momento- pidió que viese a su nueva hermanita -¿No es lo más lindo del mundo?

-Sí, es muy bonito… pero no tanto como tú…- dijo esto último a modo de susurro inaudible.

-¿Te imaginas lo que se sentiría ser padre y recibir con tanto amor a un milagro como este?- pasó su brazo sano por sus hombros delgados no dándose cuenta del sonrojo que le generó.

-Claro que me lo i-imagino, en especial si se es-está acompañado por la persona que uno más ama en el mundo- miró otro lado no siendo capaz de disimular su sonrojo que Larry no notó.

-Oh… ¡SON TAN ADORABLES!- no perdiéndose cada segundo de esa escena, Rachell juntó las manos y las puso a un lado de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que flexionó hacia atrás una pierna, las pupilas se volvieron corazones e hizo otro inquietante y exagerado batido de pestañas.

-Ahora que recuerdo, debo llamar a mis hermanas para que vengan y conozcan a su nueva sobrina- sacando su celular Lincoln empezó a llamar a las mujeres con las que creció y de las que aprendió tantas cosas para volverse el buen padre que es ahora.

Pero entre tanta alegría y dicha, nadie notó como Lionel soltó un pesado suspiro cerrando los ojos para dar media vuelta y sentarse por ahí para continuar leyendo en paz ya estando totalmente seguro que a partir de ese momento será un completo cero a la izquierda y que con el tiempo todos se olvidarán él volviéndose menos que nada.

El único en darse cuenta de eso fue Larry, que dejó a su amigo al que le latía el corazón tan fuerte que se le iba a salir del pecho, para acercársele y sentarse a su lado remarcando la abismal diferencia de alturas porque si estuvieran de pie el niño apenas le llegaría a las rodillas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lionel? ¿Por qué decidiste estar aquí solito apartado de los demás?

-Porque quiero seguir leyendo, por nada más- fue igual de cortante como lo fue con Lincoln el día anterior -¿No deberías estar con los demás para seguir celebrando el nacimiento de la que a partir de ahora será el centro de atención de todos?- la forma en como dijo esto no solo reflejaba la gran tristeza que lo carcomía por dentro, sino que le indicó al mayor lo que le pasaba.

-Vamos, hermanito, si te sientes mal por algo puedes decírmelo. Te prometo que no me reiré de ti o algo parecido- haciendo lo mismo que hizo el papá de ambos, Larry rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con un brazo apoyando la cabeza sobre la suya.

-Ah…- ahora gimiendo de la frustración, cerró resignado su libro para quitarse las gafas cuadradas y pasarse una mano por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salírseles -es que ahora que nació nuestra nueva hermana, todos y cada uno de ustedes se enfocaran solamente en que ella sea feliz y reciba todo el amor de la familia y lentamente se olvidarán de mí como si jamás hubiese existido. No espero que lo logres entender.

Igual a como reaccionó Lincoln, Larry abrió enormemente los ojos por tales palabras. Se supone que los niños chiquitos deben ser siempre alegres, positivos y llenos de vida sonriendo a cada segundo no teniendo graves preocupaciones, por lo que oírle decir eso al ahora segundo más pequeño de sus hermanos lo dejó totalmente fuera de órbita.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices, hermanito? ¡IMPOSIBLE QUE ALGUNO DE NOSOTROS SE OLVIDE DE TI! Recuerda que por casi cinco años fuiste el consentido y al que más cuidados le dábamos, ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó?- el menor desvió la mirada no sabiendo que decir al respecto.

-Nada cambiará a partir de este momento y todos nos seguiremos tratando como una amorosa familia tanto en las buenas como en las malas y ninguno será más o menos que otro, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste también lo que Lewis nos dijo hoy?- le acarició su pelo negro con algunas hebras blancas.

-Además, si lo que te preocupa es que nadie te tome en cuenta, deberías alejarte un poco de los libros y relacionarte más con los demás y participes en sus juegos o actividades. Como cuando… ¿Cómo cuándo el año pasado Logan, Rafa, Rick y tú jugaban a ser caballeros que debían salvar a Rita siendo una princesa y yo era un enorme dragón? ¿Te acuerdas de eso? ¿De cuándo tú, con gran valor y habilidad, me apuñalaste en el corazón para acabar mi reinado de terror? ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Este… sí, sí. Lo recuerdo- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el jovencito amante de la lectura que se ha sentido aislado durante nueve meses pudo reír genuinamente.

-Y te aseguro que pasaremos por muchos otros momentos divertidos como ese más adelante. Solo espera a que mi brazo se recupere para que te enseñe unos movimientos de lucha con los que he trapeado el piso con cualquiera que me haya desafiado, luego jugaremos a la guerra con Logan, trataremos de buscar cámaras ocultas con Rafa, sabotearemos los dibujitos gay de Rachell, le pediremos a Laura que nos enseñe a hablar con animales y muchas otras cosas más, ¿Te parece bien?- verle sonreír así era todo lo que necesitaba para asegurarse de que él fuese feliz de nuevo.

-Sí, hermano, me parece bien- con los ánimos totalmente renovados se puso de pie.

-Me alegro mucho, mi hermanito- de nuevo le acarició el pelo haciéndole reír otra vez -ahora ven y conoce a la más pequeña de nosotros. Otra cosa buena de esto es que ya no serás el más chaparro de la familia- compartieron la misma carcajada leve por esta broma.

-Ese es mi muchacho…- Lincoln sonrió orgulloso al ver como Larry se comportó como un verdadero hermano mayor apoyando y aconsejando a los menores cada vez que pasen por algún momento difícil, tal como él y sus hermanas lo hicieron en sus respectivos momentos.

-Ho-hola, hermanita…- sonreía Lionel con ternura al ver a la bebé que río cuando también le sobó una de sus mejillas -yo soy Lionel, uno de tus hermanos mayores. Un placer conocerte- muy raro se le hacía referirse a sí mismo como mayor ante alguien más. Lincoln le puso una mano en el hombro alegre de ver que supero los grandes complejos e inseguridades que lo han atormentado durante mucho tiempo.

Todo acabó y tuvo un final feliz, a partir de ahora las cosas fueron de la más pura dicha y alegría para Lincoln, su esposa y los Loud del mañana, experimentando tantas vivencias que les han enseñado valiosas lecciones tanto para bien como para mal, riendo, llorando, fortaleciendo sus vínculos entre hermanos y hermanas jamás olvidando el verdadero significado de la palabra "familia" aún por más desacuerdos que tuviesen entre sí siendo completamente merecedores de ser…

_**LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN…**_

**Ahora sí, historia completada el 09/01/2020.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final de mi primer fic de TLH y que no se hayan molestado mucho por la pequeña broma que hice (El público enseguida comienza a abuchearme y tirarme tomates y comida podrida) Bueno, no es para que se enojen tanto. Es que como el 28 de Diciembre del 2019 no pude hacer un fic para el día de los inocentes como solía hacerlo cada año en el Fandom de South Park, decidí hacer una leve troleada aquí, después de todo, si no hago alguna treta de un modo u otro por mucho tiempo podría enloquecer de forma irreparable, soy como Luan en ese aspecto XD**

**Pero hablando en serio, no saben la felicidad que me da ver como mi primer fic de The Loud House fue tan bien recibido por tantas personas a pesar de que soy prácticamente nuevo en este Fandom. Un millón de gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado en este y en mis otros dos únicos fics de la serie y les aseguro que intentaré hacer más por estos lares ;)**

**En cuanto a este capítulo final, pues el primero fue más bien la introducción sobre los descendientes de Lincoln con Ronnie Anne, el segundo mostrando un poco la interacción entre los chicos y chicas junto con la explicación de que han sido de las vidas de las hermanas y padres de él, por lo que con el tercero naturalmente debía mostrar con más profundidad como se relacionan entre sí y unen fuerzas para tratar de solucionar el problema (Si es que no empeoran la situación aún más XD) evolucionando un poco como personajes.**

**Además, también quise incluir a los amigos de Lincoln de alguna forma porque me he dado cuenta de que estos muy pocas veces son usados en los fics a pesar de que han aparecido varias veces en la serie y quise darles un poco de aire fresco.**

**Y si no les gusto que no apareciera alguna de las hermanas de Lincoln aquí, no se preocupen, también tengo pensado hacer fics centrados en ellas como personajes principales que serían Spin-Off de esta historia mostrando como han sido sus respectivas vidas ;D**

**Así que me despido dándoles un agradecimiento especial a:**

**Lourdes13**

**Kellz19**

**Regames10**

**WOKELAND**

**J0nas Nagera**

**HisaeW**

**Porque ellos son los que han comentado en los dos capítulos anteriores y también les vuelvo a dar gracias a las demás personas que han leído y dejado su opinión en este fic.**

**Así qué hasta la próxima, y cuando suba alguna nueva historia sobre TLH, no duden que se los avisaré y que espero les guste como esta (Doy media vuelta caminando hacia el ocaso pensando en que hacer a partir de ahora)**


End file.
